


High Hopes

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 17, Birthday, Birthday Party, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Rey is 16, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: After throwing Ben Solo a surprise birthday party Rey finds that she's actually falling for him.But things aren't going to be plain sailing, not if her nosy friends and their school Principal Snoke have anything to do with it.Everyone in this fic is over the age of consent.  Set in Washington State where the age of consent is 16.Please be aware of the tags





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy plot bunny hopped into my head at five in the morning and this chapter was promptly written and now it's being shared with you all :D
> 
> Everyone is over the age of consent in this fic.

\---

Rey hurries through the corridor for the exit - her additional homework clutched in her hands, along with a couple of books. One of the books begins to slide down against the other diverting Rey’s attention as she hoists them back up.

But at the same time she doesn’t see the door she’s approaching open and Ben Solo step out into the corridor, colliding straight into her and there goes her effort as her books and papers spill across the tiled floor as Rey lets out an ‘oof!’

‘Watch it.’ She barks, quickly glaring at Ben before scrambling to scoop up her fallen papers and books.

‘Maybe you should watch where _you’re_ going.’ He retorts, glowering at her and making no effort to help.

Rey grits her teeth, all her books and papers now back in her hands as she stands up and fixes him with a steely stare, ‘What’s your problem?’

‘My problem?’ He scoffs, ‘I don’t have a problem sweetheart.’

He turns on his heels and begins strutting down the corridor toward the exit, leaving Rey gawping at the back of his head.

‘I am not your sweetheart.’ She snaps, practically sprinting after him in her indignation.

‘My bad _sweetheart_.’ He snickers, slamming the door open and stepping out into the cold November afternoon.

‘Look, if you’ve got a problem with me then why don’t you just say it.’ Rey hisses, struggling to keep her books and papers in her arms as she scurries after him.

‘Now what makes you think I’ve got a problem with you?’ He snarls, spinning on his heels to face her, making her jolt to a stop.

‘What makes you think that all my problems are down to you, huh? Do you honestly think you’re that important that you even register on my radar?’

Rey blanches at his tone, but she won’t back down - not when he’s been a complete dick towards her since the start of the school year, she wants answers. She lifts her chin in defiance, holding his gaze and realising that he has got the most gorgeous dark soulful brown eyes. _Fuck not the time for those particular thoughts Rey. Leave them for later and alone!_

‘Do you really want to know what my problem is?’ He challenges her, in both his words and the strangely desperate look in his eyes.

‘Go on then. Enlighten me.’ She snipes through a clenched jaw, feeling her face begin to burn with a blush.

‘Today is my seventeenth birthday and no one gives a fuck.’ He states and Rey blinks owlishly, surprised.

‘I woke up to an empty house. My mom is in the capital on official business, I haven’t seen my dad in weeks, and my uncle is working a double. I did get one crappy birthday card though. For a ten year old. From my mom. No mention of my age or anything. And inside was a $100 gift card for a store I’ve not shopped in since I was twelve.’ He tells her bitterly and while Rey does feel a bit bad for him, she also thinks he should be grateful that he got anything, no matter how crappy it is.

But she bites her tongue. Not wanting to piss him off even more as his cheeks and the tips of his ears tinge pink with his frustration and he keeps running his hand through his thick dark hair, setting off the flutters in her stomach.

‘Then I get to come here and hang out with Hux and Phasma. Two of the most hated people in the school, because why not. I’m one of them aren’t I? Hated.’ He poses it like a question and Rey’s brows furrow for a moment, wondering if she should answer him.

But she doesn’t get a chance as he continues, ‘And I had to listen to them bitch and moan to each other about their poor little lives, as if I wasn’t even there. And to top it off I get a fucking detention because of them while they get off scot-free.’ He rants, and Rey realises he’s quite animated when he’s angry, hands either running through his hair or balling into fists.

‘And now I get to go home to an empty house, order a pizza and pretend my birthday never even happened. Happy fucking birthday to me.’ He spits, and with a final look he storms off towards his black 1968 Ford Mustang GT.

Rey stands there watching him go, feeling a little flabbergasted by how much he spoke and how honest his words were, but also from the feelings he’s clearly stirred up inside of her.

‘Happy birthday Ben.’ She calls out, watching as his pace falters for a moment as he turns his head, but doesn’t look back at her.

As Ben speeds out of the school parking lot Rey steps over to the bike shed and puts her books and papers into her backpack before tugging out phone.

 **To: The Resistance**  
**From: Rey**

**URGENT - I need your help!!**

She doesn’t know what’s going through her head as she sends the group message, but she’s got a plan forming in her mind as she shoves her phone in her coat pocket then pulls on her helmet and crouches down to unlock her bike.

Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out as she stands up.

 **To: The Resistance**  
**From: Finn**

**What’s up peanut? You okay?**

Rey takes a sharp breath just as other messages comes through from Poe, Rose, Paige, Jess and Kaydel. Nearly all the other members of The Resistance.

With slightly trembling hands she types.

 **To: The Resistance**  
**From: Rey**

**It’s Ben Solo’s 17th birthday today and I want to throw him a small surprise party.**

She chews on her bottom lip as she waits for the reaction to her latest message. And it comes in thick and fast.

 **To: The Resistance**  
**From: Poe**

**A party for Ben Solo! Can I ask why? ;D**

**To: The Resistance**  
**From: Finn**

**Peanut are you feeling okay? Cos I’m sure I just read that you want to throw a party for the monster.**

**To: The Resistance**  
**From: Paige**

**A PARTYYYYYYYY!!!! I’m IN!!**

**To: The Resistance**  
**From: Snap**

**I’ll bring the beers!!**

**To: The Resistance**  
**From: Jess**

**OOOOOOOh yeah!!! Friday night partay!!**

She sighs. She was expecting a rather venomous response from Finn, and is pleasantly surprised by the less hostile reception of her older friends, so with a deep breath she goes to reply, but is cut off by the latest message.

 **To: The Resistance**  
**From: Rose**

**We’re all at ours. I think you should get over here and explain in person.**

Rey glances at the clock in the corner of the screen before locking her phone and shoving it in her coat pocket. It’s 4.11pm. It’s a ten minute ride to Rose and Paige’s, so she’ll get there around 4.25 at the latest.

Then she’s got to convince some of them why she thinks it’s a good idea to throw a surprise party for Ben Solo (and try not to blush too hard), get everything they need and actually have the party (hopefully).

She best get a move on then.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her friends over her idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the reaction to the first chapter <3 :D
> 
> I hope you like this one!!
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey pushes the back door to Rose and Paige Tico’s house open, ‘Hello Mrs. Tico.’

‘Hi Rey. They’re all through there.’ Mrs. Tico smiles from where she’s sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a magazine.

‘Thanks.’ Rey smiles sweetly as she kicks off her sneakers, adding them to the messed up pile of shoes belonging to her friends.

She hears them before she sees them as she hurries through the kitchen and into the hall, heading for the living room. And she can hear what they’re all talking about. Her and Ben Solo.

‘I’m telling you I think Rey might have a bit of a thing for him.’ Paige declares only to yelp a second later, ‘Ouch. What was that for?’

‘Rey-Rey doesn’t have a thing for Ben Solo. She’d sooner kiss a dragon than that moody-- moody--’

‘I dare you to finish that sentence Rosie.’ Snap snickers from somewhere else in the room, not the only one finding Rose’s hesitation funny.

‘Moody nerf herder.’ Rose squeaks and even Rey has to smile as the room erupts into chuckles.

‘Well I’ve seen the way she looks at him. All longing and hungry. She hides it well tho, beneath all that fake disdain.’ Jess announces and Rey’s eyes widen and her lips part. _Fuck! She thought she was more stealth than that._

‘Guys Rey does not fancy Ben Solo. I’d know alright. I am her best friend. Don’t you think she’d tell me?’ Finn interjects, only to receive a very feminine scoff.

‘Seriously Finn, you think Rey tells you who she gets lady boners for.’ Jess quips much to Rey’s mortification, even though she’s not in the room.

‘Lady what?’ Finn gasps in shock and Rey gulps heavily.

‘Lady boners. Just like guy boners. But lady ones. Oh Finn my naive sweet boy, you have a lot to learn.’ Jess coos to muffled snickers.

‘How does a-- just huh?’ Finn mutters much to Rose’s embarrassment, turning bright red next to him.

‘Okay let’s put it this way. Rey wants to fuck Ben.’ Jess states clearly, yet Finn shakes his head.

‘No. No she doesn’t. She hates the guy. She's down right horrible to him.’ Finn argues.

‘There’s a fine line between love and hate buddy. I think Rey pretends to hate Ben cos she's secretly in love with him.’ Poe chuckles as the girls - except a still disbelieving Rose - giggle. Rey doesn't fight the smile that blooms on her lips in the hallway.

‘I mean come on why else would she want to throw a surprise party for a guy she apparently hates. Think about it. She just wants to get in Solo’s pants.’ Poe smirks, patting his friend on the back as Finn groans.

‘Noooo. No. Not Solo.’ Finn grumbles, shoulders slumping, ‘Anyone but Ben Solo.’

‘I think they’d be cute together.’ Kaydel smiles a little dreamily.

’I’d climb him.’ Tallie blurts to a blush.

‘Ew gross.’ Finn complains.

‘Come on Finn, you’ve got to admit he’s packed on a fair bit of muscle this past summer. He’s not the lanky streak of piss he was last year.’ Snap points out to his fellow soccer team member.

‘I haven’t been looking at him like that. Why would I?’ Finn barks, nose scrunching.

‘Maybe Rey’s not the only one with a crush on Ben Solo, eh Snap.’ Saile Minnau chuckles, grabbing his friend on the shoulders as they all laugh.

Rey decides now is the time to make her entrance having heard enough. She’s not quite sure how this is going to go, given Finn and Rose’s dislike to the idea of her fancying Ben. Especially when their opinions matter the most to her. But hopefully with everyone else seemingly cool with it she hopes that will sway them to her side, and soon they’ll be on their way to making Ben’s birthday turn out okay.

‘Hey guys.’ She says as she steps into the room, all eyes turning to her with a chorus of greetings.

‘Rey will you please tell these idiots that you don’t fancy Ben Solo, and you only want to throw him a party because you feel sorry for him.’ Finn requests as Rey slots in between him and Poe.

‘Give it up Finn. It’s obvious Rey wants Solo. I mean just look at her face.’ Snap points straight at her and she knows full well that her face is burning brightly as her whole body heats up.

‘Finn--’ She begins only to be cut off by Paige and Jess’ giggles.

‘Rey wants to go Solo.’

‘Rey wants to ride Solo.’

‘Rey wants to feel Solo.’

They cackle to the amusement of Snap, Saile, Poe and Kaydel. Even Tallie bites the smile from her lips as Rey gawps at them, mouth hanging open.

‘Stop it! No she doesn’t.’ Finn protests and Rey sighs, feeling such warmth and love for her best friend and his attempt to defend her, but she pats his thigh, giving him a small smile and instantly his eyes widen in disbelief.

‘You-- you do, don’t you? You fan-- fancy Ben Solo!’ Finn stammers, shaking his head.

She nods, not quite trusting her voice with the admission.

‘But-- but why him? Why not someone like-- like Poe!’ Finn blurts and knowing eyes flit to Poe who forces a smile to his face.

‘Finn buddy you do know that I’m gay, don’t you?’ Poe tells him, Finn scoffs and rolls his eyes.

‘Yes I know you’re gay Poe. The whole world knows you’re gay. But Rey could still fancy you.’ Finn retorts, turning his attention back to her.

‘You can fancy Poe-’

‘Peanut,I don’t fancy Poe. I like Ben. And I mean _like_ Ben.’ She emphasises, holding his gaze, much to the whooping delight of her other friends.

‘Rey and Ben sitting in a tree. F-u-c-k-i-n-g!’ Jess laughs as she and Paige cling onto one another, dissolving into tears.

‘You do know how hard that would be, right?’ Rose points out, but it only makes the two girls laugh harder at the innuendo.

‘Not if Ben’s the tree, right Tal.’ Jess howls and it sets Paige off even harder, with Kaydel, Tallie and the boys joining in. Even Rey can't hide her own titter.

‘So Rey, what do we need to do to get this party started then?’ Poe asks eventually, turning to face her and ignoring the on going chuckles of their friends.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> NOTE - Saile Minnau is a Resistance guard played by Nathan Hamill - Mark's son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is feeling lonely and not even a facetime call from his mom can brighten his mood, but something can, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reaction to this silly little fic - it's been so wonderful and lovely. I love you all and I really hope you continue to enjoy it :D 
> 
> WARNING - Underage drinking, harsh language, drug use and thoughts of self harm
> 
> :o)

\---

Ben is sat slumped in one of the chairs on the patio, tablet perched on the table and a joint between his thumb and index finger, slowly dragging on it as reads. He’d changed into his plaid PJ bottoms, a band t-shirt and a black hoodie when he got home. And now he’s enjoying a smoke, a share bag of M&M’s and what’s left of his dad’s expensive rum before ordering his pizza and forgetting this day ever happened.

But his tablet buzzes with a facetime call from his mom and he groans, running a hand down his face before accepting the call.

‘Hey darling. Happy birthday.’ Senator Leia Organa smiles warmly at him.

‘Thanks.’ He grumbles.

‘So how’s your day been? I’m so sorry to be missing it. And I know your dad is too.’

Ben scoffs before taking a swig of rum straight from the bottle.

‘Ben are you drinking?’

‘What does it look like?’

‘You’re not old enough to drink.’

‘Am I not? I must have forgot. But somewhere in the world I am. So let’s pretend I’m there, and not sat at home alone like some fucking loser.’ He tells her bitterly, watching as she sighs.

‘Isn’t Luke around?’

‘Nope.’ He pops the last bit, ‘He’s pulling a double. See, not even my weirdo uncle wants to spend my birthday with me.’ He takes another swing.

‘Oh Ben. If I could be there I would, you know that.’

‘Yeah, whatever you say. You know I actually thought that this one would be different, just for a change. How fucking stupid of me.’ He snarls, glaring through the screen at his mom, before taking a long drag on his joint.

‘Are you smoking weed?’ She gasps scandalised and Ben exhales, making a show of his action to his angry mother.

‘It looks like it, doesn’t it? Are you going to stop me? Ground me?’ He scoffs, a scowl on his lips, ‘But you’d actually have to be here to do that.’

‘Ben-’

‘Mom.’

She huffs, ‘Why don’t you invite your friends around? You could get take out and watch a movie or something.’ She suggests in vain.

‘Because I don’t have any friends.’ He snaps before popping some M&M’s in his mouth.

‘Of course you do. What about that red headed boy and the blonde girl?’

‘Hux is a cunt and Phasma is a twat.’ He smirks, sipping the rum and cocking his head to the side as his mom shakes her own.

‘Ben!  I don’t like it when you swear.’

‘Whoops.’ He mocks.

Leia takes a deep breath before exhaling loudly through her nose, her lips pressed into a thin line.

‘I’ll be home soon. Try not to die.’

‘Whatever. I’m not promising anything.’ He fires at her, sorrow clear in his dark eyes.

‘I love you.’

He doesn’t answer. Killing the call and sighing loudly, shoulders slumping as his head hangs down. He places the joint in the ashtray and stares at his left wrist intently, pushing up the cuff of his hoodie and unveiling a small cluster of thin white scars. He runs his thumb over them.

Just as he contemplates adding to them the intercom buzzes from the box on the wall behind him. Who the fuck is that?

\---

He dumps his tablet on the table by the foot of the stairs in the foyer on his way to the high-end security system on the wall near the door. His eyes narrow at the sight of two cars idling at the gates, a Toyota RAV4 SUV and a Honda Civic.

He recognises them both. Poe Dameron and Snap Wexley’s cars. But what the fuck are they doing here?

He takes a breath, trying to decide in his head if this might be some sort of sick prank. He’s not had much to do with Poe since they started high school, but they’d been sort of friends growing up due to Poe’s parents working for his mom. And while he finds the Poe of now to be an insufferable arrogant prick, he doesn’t think that being cruel is something Poe would do.

The intercom buzzes again as he sees Dameron lean out the window again, but his head is turned back into the car, talking to someone. Ben’s eyes drift across the screen, before widening when he sees who is sat in the passenger seat. Rey.

Fuck! Shit!

He quickly wets his lips and with a slightly shaky finger presses the button to answer the intercom.

‘Hello.’ He croaks, feeling his face blush with how pathetic he must sound.

‘Hey buddy.’ Poe replies brightly.

‘Dameron? What do you want?’ Ben snipes, he can’t help it, Poe’s not the only insufferable dick.

‘It’s your birthday and we thought we could, you know, have a little private party. I brought some friends with me. No-one else needed. Whaddya think?’ Poe is all charm it’s hard to reject him and Ben inhales sharply, weighing his choices.

Say yes and Poe, Rey and the rest of their little crew will be in his house and willing to party with him - really? Or say no and confirm to the world that he’s a miserable fuck.

‘Um, okay. Sure.’ Ben answers, running a hand through his hair as he watches the camera footage carefully and did he just see Rey let out a breath of relief?

‘Great. Buzz us through then.’ Poe sounds cheerful and Ben presses the button to open the gates.

He watches as Poe carefully navigates through the gates followed by Snap and heading up the driveway before stepping away nervously, running his hand through his hair again.

‘Shit.’ He suddenly snaps, catching sight of himself in the mirror, wearing his bed clothes, but right now he’s not got time to run upstairs and get changed, not when he hears car doors slam shut and the mix of voices coming from the other side of the large oak door.

With a deep breath he unlocks the door and pulls it open and his world comes to a grinding halt.

Standing there at the bottom of the steps is Rey and she looks beautiful. She’s wearing a mini black skater dress with a sweetheart neckline and 4-inch black heels, showing off her gorgeous toned legs.

She’s also wearing make up - something she doesn’t wear to school - but it’s not heavy or overwhelming, instead it makes her hazel eyes pop and her cheeks look rosy. He does note that her hair is still up in her traditional three bun style.

He doesn’t even acknowledge that Snap, Saile, Paige, Jess, Kaydel and Tallie have walked past him into the house and offering him birthday greetings. Nope his eyes are solely fixed on Rey.

‘This was all Rey’s idea. Just so you know.’ Poe mutters as he steps past, jerking Ben from his rather blatant ogling as Rey climbs the steps on Finn Storm’s arm.

She comes to a stop, smiling at him bashfully, letting Finn and Rose carry on without her further into the foyer.

‘Hi. Your house is amazing.’ She blushes, looking down shyly.

‘Hey. Thanks.’ He replies, knowing he sounds foolishly breathless, looking away, knowing that he’s fucking blushing.

‘Poe said this was your idea?’

Rey nods, ‘Yeah. No-one should be alone on their birthday.’

‘Thank you.’ He tells her, a genuine look of gratitude on his face and a faint smile on his lips, ‘You look incredible by the way.’

‘Happy birthday Ben.’ She replies softly and blushing cutely, before stepping away to follow her friends further inside and his heart stutters in his chest.

Fuck her dress is completely backless and she’s clearly not wearing a bra. Maybe he smoked too much or choked on an M&M and has died and gone to heaven, because he’s really not sure what he’s done to deserve her in his house dressed like that.

Ben slowly trails after her, trying not the stare at her peachy ass jiggling as she walks in those heels, otherwise he’s going to have a more obvious problem than he’s already starting to sport.

The other’s have convened in the gourmet kitchen, dumping all the goodies they’d brought with them all over the counters.

He coughs, before mumbling, ‘Um, I’m just going to get changed. Make yourselves at home.’

Rey shoots him a warm smile as he nods before turning to head upstairs and find something decent to wear. And to take a couple of moments alone for growing reasons.

‘Right, you heard him guys. Let’s get this party started.’ He hears Poe announce loudly as Ben charges up the stairs.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I hope this slight change of pace and POV was okay??
> 
> I do have a question for anyone who wants to answer - what party games do you think they should play??? Answers on a postcard - or you can leave a comment :D 
> 
> If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment or a kudos or just simply taken the time to read this crazy little plot bunny <3
> 
> Thank you for all the game suggestions - it really was hard to choose, I wanted to throw all of them in :D I hope you enjoy the ones I've gone with.
> 
> This chapter has been through many different forms but I enjoyed writing this one so here it is. Hope you like it too :)
> 
> :o)

\---

Ben gulps as he appraises himself in the mirror. He’d practically sprinted up the stairs to change after Rey, Poe and their friends arrived.

He takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He’s changed into a pair of black jeans, a white vest and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, pausing to look down at the scars on his wrist, his thumb drifting over them like they had before.

He chews his bottom lip thoughtfully. Recalling the desperate and lonely moments that had lead him to hurt himself. The darkness that surrounded him as he sat on the floor of his bathroom with a broken razor in hand and blood dripping on the pristine white tiles.

He lets out a shuddering breath before grabbing the leather cuff he wears to school and when he’s out and straps it to his wrist, hiding his shame like he always has, and probably always will.

After a reasonable spritz with his most expensive cologne he runs his hand through his always messy hair, and gives a final nod of approval before heading back downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs he can hear music coming from the basement, so he carries on, finding them in the large open space bar. His mouth falls open when he sees that they’ve quickly decorated the space with black, silver and red balloons, a birthday banner and streamers. One of the fold away tables is covered with snacks and soda, but it’s the one in the centre of the room that intrigues him the most with ten cups each filled with a third of beer evenly spaced on either side.

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!’ They all scream at the sight of him and it takes Ben’s breath away.

‘Wow. This is-- this is amazing. Thank you.’ He admits as he stands there looking around, taken back by the thought, care and effort put into this for him.

He’d never have in a million years thought that these people - one’s who he’d always ignored and never given the time of day would be the ones to throw him a surprise party.

He’d even ignored Rey as best he could, but that was mainly out of fear of his feelings for her, and what he was sure would be her rejection. But given the flirty little glances she’s throwing in his direction and the breathy voice she’d greeted him with, perhaps there is a chance after all. He can but dream.

His pulse quickens as his eyes fall on Rey standing at the far end of the table with a gentle smile on her pretty pink lips. She looks over at him and he’s sure that there’s the smallest hint of a blush high on her cheekbones as she coyly turns her head away. He strolls forward, wanting to look casual and not like some sort of eager puppy desperate for her attention.

‘So Solo, how about a friendly game of flip cup?’ Snap asks from next to Rey, a confident grin on his face.

‘I’m up for it.’

‘I bet you are.’ Jess snickers, winking at Ben as he takes up the free space next to her and opposite Rey, glancing down his line to find he’s on the same team as Jess, Saile, Paige and Tallie.

‘We all know the rules right?’ Poe asks, glancing around the table and everyone nods.

‘Connix is going to referee to make sure there’s no cheating. I’m looking at you Jessika Pava,’ Snap chuckles as Jess huffs, ‘That was one time. And it wasn’t really cheating.’ She pouts.

‘Best for three?’ Saile questions and receives a collection of nods.

‘Right,’ Kaydel begins, before giving a one shouldered shrug, ‘Go!’

First up is Tallie vs Finn.

With screams and words of encouragement they down their beer almost evenly, but Finn just about edges it, flipping his cup on the fourth attempt. Rose sets off gulping her beer.

But Tallie lands her cup and instantly the beer is at Paige’s lips. Jess is screaming and clapping for Paige as Rey, Snap, Poe and Finn cheer on Rose as the sister’s take on one another.

Paige’s cup hits the table first and she moves onto flipping the red solo cup. But Rose is right behind, eyeballing her sister and muttering under her breath as they try to turn and land their respective cups.

It lands and Poe scoops up his beer, chugging it down as he glares at Saile who is shouting at Paige to flip her cup, which prompts her to scream right back at him.

Poe now joins Paige in attempting to flip his cup, eyes solely focused on his task in hand and not that Saile is practically inhaling his beer, and it’s gone in only a few greedy gulps.

‘Come on Poe!’ Rey yelps excitedly, her pulse racing with excitement as she clasps her hands together.

Done. Snap grabs his cup and starts drinking, just as Saile flips his and Jess is playing catch up to Snap. But if there’s one thing Jess is really good at, and that’s drinking, and quickly.

But Snap has got the edge as he slams his cup down and blinks in focus at the cup before attempting to turn it.

‘You are not fucking beating me.’ Jess hisses, repeatedly flipping her cup, but none of them stick.

‘Well that’s just too bad buttercup.’ Poe smirks as Rey begins downing her beer and Jess scowls harder.

The anger seems to help her turn her cup and Ben is now chasing Rey down. As she gulps the brown liquid her eyes widen at just how fast Ben is catching her up. Poe is shouting words of encouragement as Rose squeaks in excitement, clapping her hands together as Rey deposits her cup onto the table before drawing it closer to the edge just as Ben empties his cup.

Now the true race is on. Ben versus Rey, both of them concentrating on flipping their cup first. The more louder members of each side are trying to give pearls of wisdom, that are quite frankly pointless but they’re quickly replaced by elated cheers as Rey’s cup lands on the table and she’s mobbed by Poe and Snap.

Disappointed murmurs come from the other side of the table as Saile slaps Ben on the back in consolation.

‘Best of three right?’ Jess states, breaking off the celebrations as Poe and Snap then tease her, claiming that she’s a sore loser and she argues back that it was already agreed best of three, others joining in to agree.

‘You did good.’ Ben mutters to Rey, letting the others go at it.

She smiles happily at him, ‘It was just luck.’

‘Luck or not, you flipped that solo good.’ He snickers, a playful smile on his lips and it makes Rey feel giddy, just as her friends fan back out on their respective sides of the table.

The second game sees Tallie get her revenge on Finn as his cup ends up on the floor and him scrambling after it. Paige beats her little sister this time, setting off Saile who easily turns his cup, while Rose struggles to land hers and let Poe go.

So full of confidence that they won’t be able to catch them up Jess takes her time drinking her beer before turning her cup on her third try, giving Ben a two person lead. He’s chugging his beer down at the same time as Poe, who side eyes him angrily, desperate to catch up, that competitive edge raging.

Ben even has the audacity to wink slyly at Rey right before he only needs one attempt to flip his cup and punch the air in victory. Jess is on him in a second, a shrill screech ringing in his ear as he’s swarmed by his teammates, enjoying their win and evening the score to one all.

‘Right, right final game. Winners take all.’ Kaydel announces above the din of excited teenagers, trying to give their friends pointers and advice.

‘What’s the prize?’ Snap enquires, ‘Have we got one?’

They all look around at one another, shrugging and giving blank expressions.

‘Flip cup bragging rights of course.’ Poe scoffs, as if it were the most obvious thing.

And so begins the trash talking between Poe and Snap and Jess, Saile and Paige, while the others look on in a cross between amused and over it.

‘Are we doing this or not? Rey asks loudly, silencing them all down as Kaydel goes about refilling the cups.

‘Places everyone. This is for the title.’ Poe enthuses, even doing a couple of stretches, eyes fixed on the two cups before his.

‘Okay for the bragging rights, everyone ready?’

Nods.

‘Go!’ Kaydel shouts and Tallie and Finn are off, gulping down their respective thirds.

Finn gets the better of Tallie, who starts swearing loudly as she falls behind. Rose begins drinking, eyes scrunching together as Paige tries to discourage her, but in a sisterly fashion of course. Tallie gets her flip and there’s no more comments from Paige as she guzzles down her beer, finishing right on time with her younger sister.

Paige gets the flip first and lets out a scream as Saile begins consuming his beer. With a cry of an apology Poe starts emptying his cup after Rose finally gets her cup to land. Saile is attempting the flip, Jess and Paige shouting in his ear, telling him what to do.

But Poe gets his flip first and Snap is starting to drain his cup as Saile gets the flip. Jess is not one to back down from a fight and barely swallows or breaths as the contents of her cup disappear, even shocking Snap given his wide eyes as he empties his cup.

Rey is feeling both jittery and anxious as she curls her hands into fists, encouraging Snap softly under her breath as the volume in the room just gets louder and louder.

Snap’s cup flips first and Rey grabs her beer, letting out a little squeak of excitement as she begins chugging. But Jess’ cup lands and Ben is now practically inhaling his drink, and it’s gone in three large gulps.

He’s just missed his first attempt as Rey places her cup down. Now it’s a battle of wits.

She glances at him, and he looks over at her. She mutters words of annoyance to herself, while he barks swear words out loud.

The room falls silent as two red solo cups flip through the air, landing at the same time.

Ben grins as he’s jumped on by Jess, Paige and Saile, but his eyes are on Rey, who is smiling happily at him while Poe swears loudly next to her, angry at his side’s defeat.

‘Ben Solo. Flip cup MVP.’ Saile announces, lifting Ben’s arm up like a champion as he blushes, a little embarrassed by the attention and adulation, it’s not something he’s used to.

‘Well done. Flip cup MVP.’ Rey smiles sweetly as the others step away, chattering about the contest and where things were won and lost.

‘Thanks. You were great as well. I really thought you had it. I wasn’t expecting to win.’ He confesses, a bashful smile on his lips as he runs a hand through his hair.

‘You deserved it. You really know how to neck a drink.’

‘Thanks. I think.’ He smiles shyly.

‘Right guys. Who’s up for a bit of truth or dare?’ Self appointed mistress of ceremonies Jess asks, looking around the room.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> So has anyone got any suggestions for any truth questions or naughty little dares??? ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave a comment, a kudos, subscribe, bookmark or read this crazy little story. I hope you continue to enjoy it :)
> 
> Oh and trust me, pls!

\---

The fold up table is packed away and the floor quickly cleaned of split beer before a circle of chairs are set up and everyone is encouraged to take a seat.

Snap is behind the bar making up some drinks before Tallie helps him hand them out. Ben finds himself with a solo of neat whiskey.

‘Rey you sit next to Ben.’ Jess whispers into Rey’s ear before pushing her toward the vacant chair next to the birthday boy.

Rey fires a furrowed brow at Jess, but takes the seat all the same.

‘Hey.’ Ben smiles softly at her, before his eyes drift down to take in the sight of her thighs, of which there is a lot on show thanks to the short dress she’s borrowed.

‘Hi.’ Rey replies before taking a sip of her vodka, her tiny smirk hidden behind the lip of her cup when she notices where Ben’s looking.

‘Right. Now I’m going to be the one to ask the questions and give the dares. But don’t worry that doesn’t mean I’m not going to participate. After each round I’ll answer a truth and do a dare, okay?’ Jess tells them and no one protests.

‘And to make things more interesting, I think that we should alternate truth and dare. So if in the first round you are asked a truth, then in the second round you’ll do a dare. Get it?’

They all murmur and nod in agreement.

‘Wonderful. Now let’s begin.’ She gives a wicked grin.

Paige is asked a truth that leaves Rose shaking her head in disbelief at her sister. Saile completed his dare without complaint. Kaydel turns puce at her truth and Poe thoroughly embraced his dare, loving every second of it.

All eyes turned to Ben and Jessika smiles wolfishly, looking him over as he shifts in his seat nervously, avoiding her penetrating gaze.

‘Ben. Truth. Is it true you fancy Rey.’

Rey’s eyes bulge in their sockets as her heart stops. She doesn’t dare look to her right at Ben. Too afraid to see his reaction to Jess’ question.

‘Come on Ben. You have to tell the truth.’ Jess coos as he heaves a breath, his body has gone hot all over.

‘Ye-’ He croaks before coughing, clearing his throat. ‘Yes.’ He repeats firmer and clearer.

Rey’s heart sores in her chest, a gasp slipping from her lips as her head snaps round to look at Ben as the excited noise of her friends fades into the background. But he’s not looking at her, instead his head is ducked down, eyes fixed firmly on the ground as he wrings his hands together, lips chewing together.

Ben fancies her. A huge grin spreads across her face as she looks out across the room, seeing the happy faces of her friends, and the salacious winks and encouraging thumbs up. They all look so pleased for her, and it warms her soul.

‘Settle down guys. Now Rey. I dare you………...to lick or kiss chocolate sauce off Ben’s……’ She’s dragging it out as Ben’s eyes dart up, wide and worried.

Suggestions are thrown about as Jess taps her lips with her fingers, pretending to decide on the best place.

‘Mouth!’

‘Abs!’

‘Cheek!’

‘Cock!’ That one gets a glare from Ben and Rey as Poe smirks naughtily.

‘Full, luscious lips. They can get all R rated with the chocolate sauce later Poe Dameron.’ Jess declares and Rey gulps heavily.

She knows that Jess and her friends mean well, and are trying to get her and Ben together. But daring her to kiss Ben as part of truth or dare isn’t exactly how she envisioned her first kiss with him being like.

But it looks like she’s not got much choice. Unless she wants to be a party pooper and spoilsport. She doesn’t want to ruin the vibe and the party by revealing the truth that she’s never been kissed.

‘Fine. I’ll get the chocolate sauce.’ She announces, getting to her feet, full of determination, even if her knees feel like jelly and her pulse is racing.

‘Okay. Hurry back.’ Jess smiles as Rey takes a deep breath before stepping away from the circle and heads for the stairs, blocking out the chuckles and jeers of her friends.

Once she’s in the kitchen Rey lets out a loud breath, gripping the counter, eyes drifting close.

‘Rey?’ She jolts, spinning round and coming face to face with Ben standing in the doorway.

‘Oh, hey.’ She flusters, feeling her face burn with embarrassment.

‘Are you okay?’

Rey nods, plastering a smile to her face. ‘Yeah. Yep. Yes. I’m fine.’

‘Okay.’

‘What are you doing up here?’ Her voice comes out a bit pitchy.

‘Um…….. showing you where the sauce is.’ Ben mumbles, a blush gracing his cheeks as he steps into the kitchen, heading for the relevant cupboard.

‘I’ve never been kissed.’ She blurts as he reaches the cupboard.

He pauses, one hand on the cupboard handle, turning his head slightly.

Rey thinks her heart is about to burst out of her chest as her breath comes out in sharp puffs.

‘We-- we don’t have to do the dare.’ Ben tells her as he turns around to face her.

‘No. I want to. I do. I…….I just didn’t think my-- my first kiss would be like that. With an audience. And chocolate sauce.’ She confesses, biting on the corner of her lip as she averts her eyes. She can’t look at him after her admission.

‘It doesn’t have to be.’ Ben says without thinking, startling Rey and himself.

‘What?’

Ben gulps before letting out a nervous breath and licking his lips.

‘It doesn’t have to be your first kiss.’

‘Oh.’ Rey murmurs, eyes roaming over Ben as he steps closer.

He doesn’t know where this boldness, this confidence has come from as he walks over to her. It’s unfamiliar to him, he’s never normally this brave. But there’s something about Rey’s that draws him like a moth to the flame.

Ben is barely more experienced than Rey. He’d kissed a girl once, when he was fourteen. The daughter of one of his mother’s political friends. It was at a 4th July BBQ and she was two years older than him. It wasn’t a fond memory. Too much saliva, bumped teeth and over in a flash. It hasn’t been repeated since.

Hopefully with Rey it’ll be better. That her first kiss won’t be as disappointing, or with an audience of half drunk teens. That it’ll be special and memorable for the right reasons.

‘Can I kiss you?’ He mutters, a step away, eyes searching her face.

Rey nods, biting her lips together as her hands play with the hem of her dress.

Ben swallows heavily while Rey quickly wets her lips and lets out a breath as he inches closer. He lifts his hand, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she looks up at him in the dim light of the kitchen.

His eyes are solely focused on her, his lips so plump and inviting, his little puffs of breath tickling her cheek as he leans in toward her. Her heart is thudding so loudly that she’s sure that he can hear it, even if all other noise seems to have faded with the moment.

Rey inhales just as Ben’s pillowy lips press against hers. But just as her eyes begin to drift close and she goes to kiss him back, feeling his one hand brushing over her waist the intercom blares to life and he practically jumps back, completely startled.

‘I’LL GET IT!’ Jess screams from downstairs as Ben bites on the inside of his bottom lip, glancing at Rey as she remains routed to the spot, pretty pink lips still tantalisingly parted and a beautiful pink blush high on her cheekbones.

‘I should uh- I should see who that is.’ Ben mutters, running a trembling hand through his hair as he looks over at her.

‘Yeah. Of course.’ Rey mumbles, coming back to herself, a faint smile on her lips as Ben inhales deeply, looking a little forlorn before leaving the room.

Rey lets out a breath as she tries to gather her thoughts. But in all honesty they’re a complete jumble. That was her first kiss and while it was over far too quickly, it was pretty much perfect. So sweet and tender, and his lips are like sin. Rey can’t wait for round two. Chocolate sauce and all.

She can’t wipe the beaming smile from her blushing face as she grabs the chocolate sauce before heading for the doorway, coming to a stop when she finds Armitage Hux, Gwen Phasma, Dopheld Mitaka and Lusica Synnix stepping through the front door. The smile slides from her face.

‘What is _she_ doing here?’ Lusica hisses at the sight of Rey, hand on her hips and a look of disgust on her face. Ben looks over at her, eyes awash with panic.

Just then Jess, Paige, Poe and Snap come bundling up the stairs, coming to a stop at the sight of Ben’s supposed school friends.

‘And why are _they_ here Ben?’ Lusica barks, continuing to glare daggers at Rey, who is standing there nervously clutching the bottle of chocolate sauce to her chest, getting a bad feeling in her stomach.

‘We’re having a party.’ Ben answers, looking over at his existing guests.

‘With _them_? Why? They’re not your friends. You don’t even like them.’ Lusica snaps, ‘Just tell them to leave and _we_ , your actual friends can celebrate your birthday.’

‘Or, they stay and we have a bit of fun.’ Hux suggests and Rey doesn’t like the calculating look in his eyes , or the snide smirk on his face as he looks down at the brunette by his side.

Lusica gives him a smile back, clearly getting the message before she casts her eyes back over Rey, Jess, Paige, Poe and Snap.

‘Fine. You can stay-’

‘Well that’s mighty good of you, seeing as this isn’t even your house.’ Snap points out and Lusica practically snarls at him.

‘No, but it’s my boyfriends.’ She retorts venomously.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Ugh oh!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed the title of this fic has changed. Given that I plan to take this story beyond Ben's birthday I thought it better to go with a title that isn't limiting.
> 
> Also I have aged Ben down, so now it's his 17th birthday. So he's in the same grade as Rey, for reasons.

\---

‘Get out.’ Ben barks, pointing at the door as he glares at Lusica, Hux, Phasma and to a lesser extent Mitaka.

‘What?’ Hux snaps, looking completely shocked and put out.

‘You heard. Get. Out.’ Ben repeats, louder this time.

‘No.’ Hux replies, folding his arms over his chest just as the rest of Rey’s friends come clambering up the stairs and forcing the other’s out into the entrance way.

‘Get out before I fucking throw you out.’ Ben snarls, hands curling into fists at Hux’s continued defiance.

‘Then you best get throwing.’ Hux snarks, a smirk on his lips.

‘You can’t throw me out. I’m your girlfriend.’ Lusica screeches, stomping her foot as she glares up at Ben.

‘No you're not.  I’m not your boyfriend. I’ve never been your boyfriend. And I never will be your boyfriend. So get that crazy idea out of your head.’ Ben growls at Lusica, who flinches at the venom in his voice.

'What?  You want her don't you?  That cheap, nasty, dirty trailer park trash over me?' Lusica sneers in disbelief.

His nails are pressing into the flesh of his palms, as Hux continues to stand there, smirking.  

'Yes.' Comes Ben's clear answer and Rey's eyes widen with surprise.

‘Rey is worth a trillion of you.  Now. Get. The fuck out. Of my house.’ Ben shouts this time, losing his patience at their continued defiance, and the smirks on Hux and Phasma’s faces.

Suddenly Lusica bolts for the door, letting out a shrill shriek, quickly followed by Mitaka calling after her, checking that she’s alright.

‘Look why don’t you just go. No-one wants you here.’ Poe pipes up, stepping forward but the vicious stare that Hux levels at him causes his step to falter and his mouth to clamp shut.

Ben steps closer to Hux.  'Leave.  Now.' 

Hux snickers, his smirk growing even wider. ‘You're going to have to make me.  Go on.  Do it. Hit me. I know you want to.’ He taunts.

‘Ben, no.’ Rey hurries forward, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

‘That’s it Benny boy, get your trashy little girlfriend to protect you.’ Hux sneers and Ben sees red.

He jerks away from her and lands a punch to Hux’s nose, sending the other boy stumbling backwards. Rey is quick to grab Ben again, before he strikes another blow, this time getting in between the supposed friends.

‘Ben stop. Stop!’ She pleads, pushing him back as she glances over her shoulder at Hux, who shrugs off Phasma’s help.

‘Go. Just leave. Now.’ She spits at the two, eyes filled with her own anger.

Phasma grabs Hux’s arm and pulls him out the still open front door. Rey spins round to face Ben, finding his chest heaving and his jaw tight.

‘Are you okay?’ She asks, stepping closer to him, eyes wandering over his face.

Ben nods, not able to look at her, not just yet. He takes a couple of deep breaths while the others just stand there awkwardly watching.

‘I’m fine. Fine.’ He eventually mutters, trying to get a control on his breathing.

Just then there’s a thrumming noise overhead, that seems to be getting closer and louder.

‘What’s that?’ Snap wonders as everyone looks between each other and for some reason at the ceiling.

‘I dunno.’ Comes the standard reply, and the noise intensifies.

‘Come on.’ Ben mutters, grabbing Rey’s hand and heading outside.

They all spill out onto the driveway and find a helicopter coming in above them.

‘Is that a helicopter?’ Jess asks rather obviously as Ben, still holding Rey’s hand hurries back inside and through the house.

As they rush through the sunroom the garden lights flash on as the helicopter begins to descend at the far end of the huge landscape garden.

‘Hey Ben, why is there a helicopter landing in your garden?’

‘Is it the police? The feds?’

‘Are we in trouble?’

‘Is that your helicopter.’

Questions are fired at Ben as they hurry down the path, past the swimming pool and across the grass. The door to the helicopter is flung open and a man climbs out as the blades slow down.

‘Hey kid.’

‘Dad!’ Ben grinds to a halt at the sight of his father, his friends stopping with him, gawping at Ben’s rock star father and his superstar entrance.

‘Happy birthday son.’ Han Solo approaches his son, a lazy half smile on his face.

‘I-I thought you were on tour?’

‘I am. But some bands you like are playing a secret show in the city, and I thought you’d want to go.’ Han drawls in that slow manner of his.

‘What? All of us?’ Ben questions, gesturing to Rey and her friends.

‘Sure. Why not.’ Han shrugs as if it’s no big deal at all that he’s just turned up in a helicopter, and is offering to take then to a secret gig in the city.

Ben looks round at his friends, who all look as confused yet delighted as he does.

‘Well, what y'all waiting for? Hop on.’ Han chuckles, sliding the door to the back of the helicopter open.

There are a bunch of excited squeals and yelps of delight as they all rush toward the helicopter. Saile, Tallie, Snap and Kaydel take the back four seats, with Jess, Paige and Poe in the middle three. Finn, Rose and Rey climb onboard as Han stops his son.

‘Hey, so who’s your girlfriend?’

‘She’s not my girlfriend.’ Ben mumbles, blushing as he avoids his father’s gaze.

‘So you hold hands with all your friends then?’ Han teases.

Ben scoffs, a smile on his lips. ‘Just fly the damn helicopter.’

‘Aren’t you going to say hi to Chewie?’ Han asks as Ben climbs into the last of the passenger seats.

‘Hey Chewie.’ He calls, peering through the gap between the pilot and co-pilot seats.

Chewie grunts in return as Han gives instructions.

Ben settles back, buckling in and pulling on his headset. He looks next to him, finding Rey practically brimming with excitement.

‘You okay?’

Rey nods enthusiastically, the smile not fading on her face as Ben offers her his hand. She grabs it, and beams up at him as Han and Chewie go through the safety checks.

‘So Dad, who are the bands?’ Ben asks through the headset as they take off.

‘Panic! At The Disco and Paramore.’ Han answers as they fly off toward the city, with the excited cheers and exclamations ringing in his ears and a happy smile on his face.

Rey lifts Ben's hand and with their eyes locked together as the world blurs past them outside the window she presses a tender kiss to his slightly swollen and bruised knuckles.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All filler no thriller.

\---

‘Does this happen a lot?’ Rey asks softly as they all pile into a row of black SUV’s.

‘No, never. This has never happened before.’ Ben answers honestly, still a little bewildered by the turn of events.

The door slams shut and the car pulls out. It’s just Ben and Rey in the back and Han up front chatting away with the driver, clearly a man he already knows.

‘This is insane.’ Rey tells the boy next to her and a smile forms on his lips as he looks over at her, giving her hand a squeeze. He’d not let it go since she offered it to him on the helicopter.

‘It sure is.’

\---

Soon they’re pulling up at the venue, Rey’s friends flooding out of their cars. They’d been a little more cramped with three or four a vehicle.

‘Right you lot, follow me.’ Han commands, heading in through the side door being held open by a stern looking security guard.

Just inside they’re met by a woman with a clipboard, headset, a walkie talkie and bunch of lanyards. She speaks with Han and Chewie briefly before she passes out the lanyards.

Rey looks down at it with wonder. VIP. She’s never been a VIP for anything. She’s always been a NVIP - not very important person. 

The sound of a drum and bass echoes down the corridor as they’re lead further inside and up some steps, the sound getting louder and louder. Rattling her bones with each step she takes. Ben’s hand holding hers firmly.

‘They’re both going to be on stage for the whole show. Crazy idea, but hey you’ve got to try something new I guess.’ The woman shouts at Han and Chewie as she pushes open a door that leads out onto a balcony.

They spill out, Rey’s friends practically shoving her aside to get to the view of the stage. It really is a secret gig, an intimate one too. It’s small, and they’re surprisingly close to the stage.

Rey grips the railing as Paramore kick off the evening. There’s a huge smile on her face. Never in a million years would she have thought that she’d be watching these two bands up on stage, not in her wildest dreams. It’s not like she can afford to go to concerts and shows. Even a Spotify subscription is too expensive. 

As Hayley Williams and Brendon Urie sing together on the stage her friends sings behind her. She looks over to find Han and Chewie chatting away in a group of people rather than paying attention to the bands.

‘Here.’ She hears Ben say loudly as a blue solo cup is shoved in front of her nose.

‘What is it?’ She calls, accepting the drink.

‘Sprite.’

‘Just sprite?’ She queries with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

‘Just sprite. You do remember we’re not old enough to drink.’ He snickers, leaning back against the railing as he sips from his own drink.

Rey blushes at his comment, trying to hide it behind her cup as she takes a sip.

\---

As the gig goes on, with the two bands playing their biggest hits mixed in with choices of songs from their albums and a couple of covers, Rey finds that she quite enjoys the feel of Ben’s arm wrapped around her waist and his body pressed to her side.

Rey looks up at him, to find that there’s a faint smile on his lips. 

‘Are you having fun?’ He asks loudly, leaning down toward her ear.

Rey nods, eyes fixed on his face. ‘Yeah. I’m loving it.’ 

‘Good.’

‘Are you?’ She asks, shifting to face him. ‘I mean this is your birthday.’ 

‘Yeah. I mean this is nuts. I really didn’t think my dad would ever do this.’ He smiles, glancing across at his dad who is now watching the performance.

When he looks back down at Rey, who is now standing in front of him, her back pressed against the railing he finds that she’s smiling almost shyly up at him.

Ben smiles down at her as Rey reaches up, takes hold of his half open shirt and pulls him down to her, their lips meeting.

‘Huh, he really is a Solo.’ Han snickers with a crooked half smile after Chewie nudges him, gesturing toward Ben and Rey who are making out against the railing.

Chewie mutters something that draws a small chuckle from Han’s mouth. ‘Yeah maybe a box of condoms would be a good birthday present.’ 

Ben and Rey are too wrapped up in one another to even hear Brendon and Hayley pointing out that Chewie and Han from Millenium Falcon are there, to a big cheer. Or that they’re wishing him a happy birthday.

‘Hey, they’re talking about you.’ Poe shouts in Ben’s ear, a big smirk on his face as Ben pulls back from Rey, both of their faces turning scarlet.

‘What?’ 

‘They just wished you happy birthday.’ Poe tells him.

‘Oh. Wow!’ Ben mutters, looking over at the stage as Rey ducks her head with embarrassment. 

The bands perform a collaborative encore before the woman that gave them the passes is back and ushering them through the corridor, talking to Han and Chewie as the kids chat excitedly about the show they’d just witnessed. Well all except Ben and Rey.

They walk along in silence, hands brushing together as they share stolen glances and shy smiles.

\---

Ben slumps down in the seat of the helicopter, completely stunned by the turn of events that his birthday has become.

That morning when he woke up alone he decided that he wouldn’t tell anyone that it was his birthday, and he’d been successful in keeping it a secret until he blurted it to Rey in the heat of the argument. He’d not expected anything, why would he have.

But then she turned up with her friends willing to celebrate with him, and he has no idea why. They’d been having a great time, with him slotting into their group with surprising ease.

Then he’d kissed Rey. He still can’t believe he’d had the nerve to do that. But then it had all shifted sideways with the arrival of Hux, Phasma, Lusica and Mitaka. It completely took the shine off his first kiss with Rey, which also happened to be her first kiss ever.

Part of his anger over that went into his punch of Hux. It felt satisfying, if not a bit stupid. He knows that Hux won’t let him forget it. 

Then his dad and Chewie had rocked up in helicopters no less, telling them that they were going to take them to see two of his favourite bands perform a secret shared gig. But on top of how brilliant that was, he and Rey had made out before they all went to meet the bands, take photos and get autographs. 

It had turned out to be a rather magical day. And it’s still not over as the helicopter lifts off ready to take them back home.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey asks, knocking her knee against his.

‘Yeah. I’m great. Just-- just I don’t know. Overwhelmed maybe. I really wasn’t expecting any of this. I thought I’d just end up getting wasted and falling asleep in my clothes.’ He admits, with a blush and a hand running through his hair.

‘Wow, that’s depressing.’ She tells him.

‘Yeah.’ He mumbles, looking down at his lap and finding Rey reaching over and placing her hand on top of his.

She rests her head against his shoulder, and Ben lets out a contented sigh as his eyes drift to the window, watching the city move past. There’s nothing but silence in the helicopter and Ben turns his head, a smile on his lips as he looks down at Rey resting her head against him.

He rests his head against the top of hers, as his eyes drift close.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> So what do you all think should happen when they get back to Ben's house? Should the party continue? Or is it now over? Let me know your thoughts :D


	8. Chapter 8

\---

‘Happy birthday son,’ Han mutters in Ben’s ear as he pulls his son into an awkward hug a couple of feet away from the helicopter. The others are already back up on the patio waiting to go inside, finding that someone has locked up after they left.

‘Thanks dad. And thank you for all this. It was incredible,’ Ben tells his father as they continue to embrace.

Han pats his son’s back as they seperate.

‘Ben, I’ve got to ask…..’ Han begins, and Ben looks back at him expectantly.

‘.....You have got protection, haven’t you?’

Ben stares blankly. Then it clicks and his skin instantly flushes as he takes a step back, eyes wide and mouth falling open.

‘Dad!’

‘What? I only want you to be careful. There’s nothing wrong with that. Safe sex is the best sex,’ Han shrugs as if it’s nothing. As if he’s not talking about his son’s non existent yet potential sex life.

‘Oh. My. God! I can’t believe you just said that.’ Ben gasps his face getting redder and redder by the second as he runs his hand through his hair.

‘I’m just looking out for you kid. Besides, I’m too young to be a grandpa,’ Han chuckles, clearly enjoying teasing his son.

‘Well that’s not going to happen anytime soon. I’m not even having sex,’ Ben grits, turning his annoyed eyes on his father, as his face burns a darker shade of red.

‘Oh. Oh. Okay. I just-- I just thought with how close you and your girl are-’

‘Rey’s not my girl,’ Ben interrupts with a mumble, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as he toes the grass with the toe of his boot.

‘Sorry. I just thought you were. Given all the handholding and making out you were doing,’ Han smirks at his son as Ben flushes darker.

‘I like her. A lot,’ Ben admits, running a hand through his hair, sneaking glances at his father.

‘I guessed that,’ Han teases, ‘seeing as your tongue was halfway down her throat most of the gig.’

‘Dad for fucks sake!’

‘Ben, I’m only teasing. So what are you going to do about it?’ Han questions, hand resting on his cocked hip, looking at Ben expectantly.

His son shrugs, looking increasingly like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole rather than have _this_ conversation with his old man right now. ‘I dunno,’ Ben looks away.

‘Maybe you should start by asking her out. Be her boyfriend. Take her on a date. Just a thought.’ Han snickers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, which to be honest it is.

Ben chews his bottom lip, looking up toward the patio where Rey is standing, chatting away with Finn and Rose, a bright beaming smile on her face. His heart skips a beat and a smile spreads across his lips.

‘Look kid, I’ve got to shoot,’ Han drawls, drawing Ben’s attention back and they embrace once more.

‘Ask her out. I know you want to,’ Han says loudly into Ben’s ear as he carefully slides a three-pack of condoms into his son’s back pocket.

‘See you soon dad,’ Ben replies as Han pulls away, steps over to the helicopter and winking at his son as he climbs in.

Ben runs halfway up the garden as Han and Chewie begin taking off. He realises there’s something in his back jeans pocket and fishes it out. His eyes go wide as his mouth falls open.

‘What’s that?’

Ben jumps, shoving the box into his front pocket as Rey steps in next to him.

‘What’s what?’ he croaks, face burning with embarrassment.

‘What you just shoved into your pocket. It’s clearly something you don’t want me to see,’ she smiles, a twinkle in her eyes.

Ben just stands there awkwardly, breathing loudly and quickly through his nose as beads of sweat gather at the back of his neck. He swallows heavily, his throat feeling like sawdust. Oh no, please not an anxiety attack.

‘Don’t worry. You don’t have to show me. I’m only teasing,’ Rey eventually relents, realising how awkward she’d made him feel.

‘Condoms!’ he suddenly blurts, eyes practically bulging out of his head at what he’d just said, all the colour draining from his face.

‘Oh,’ Rey gasps as the sound of the helicopter fades further into the distance.

‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I really-- Sorry,’ Ben blabbers, running his hand through his hair, his gaze fixed on the ground.

‘HEY! ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN OR ARE WE GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH OUT HERE? BECAUSE I’M TOO GOOD LOOKING TO DIE SO YOUNG.  IT WOULD BE A TRAGIC WASTE FOR THE WORLD!’ Poe shouts from the patio and Ben spins round to find them all looking at him as they huddle together, trying to keep warm.

‘Yeah. Sure,’ he mutters to himself, as Rey brushes past him.

‘Are you _coming_ , birthday boy,’ she purrs, a beaming smile on her lips as she looks back at him over her shoulder.

Ben lets out a strangled breath before practically sprinting after her.

\---

Once they’re back inside they all head back down to the basement, finding that the food had been covered and tidied.

‘Who cleaned up?’ Paige asks as she begins to unwrap the food again.

‘Probably one of my dad’s assistants or someone,’ Ben answers as he goes over to the bar.

‘Your dad has assistants? Plural!’ Snap scoffs as he begins pouring beer into some cups.

Ben shrugs, it’s not like this lifestyle was his by choice. Yeah he lives in a fancy house with all the trappings that money can buy, but the fact that he’s been alone more often than not it’s not liked he’s really reaped the benefit of it.

‘So, what’s next on the schedule?’ Finn asks as he takes a seat with Rose at his side, hugging his arm.

‘Weren’t you about to lick chocolate sauce off Ben’s lips, Rey?’ Jess reminds them with a teasing smile.

‘You’ve certainly been getting the practice in, if you know what I mean!’ Poe quips with a cheeky smile and a wink at Rey, as she scowls at him.

The others join in with the agreements and encourage Rey and Ben to still do it.

‘Okay, fine. Fine. If that’s what you guys want,’ Ben sighs, but in truth he’s actually quite looking forward to Rey licking chocolate sauce from his lips.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Finn asks Rey and she gives him a warm smile and a nod.

‘Yes. It’s fine. I like him. A lot,’ she clarifies as Ben disappears to get the chocolate sauce, finding that it’s been put back into the cupboard.

Halfway down the stairs he finds Poe with a wicked smirk on his lips.

‘Hey buddy.’

‘Hi,’ Ben mutters, coming to a stop above where Poe is leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

‘Try not to enjoy it too much. You don’t want to,’ Poe points to Ben’s crotch with a knowing look in his eyes, ‘you know. Get wood,’ he winks suggestively at Ben before hopping off down the stairs as Ben turns red behind him.

Fuck he’s not thought about that. About the possibility of getting a bit _too_ excited by Rey licking at his chocolate sauce coated lips. He gulps with worry. At least he’ll be sitting down he supposes, he thinks, he hopes.

Ben finds them all waiting for him when he returns to the basement, bottle of chocolate sauce in his hand.

‘Ah there he is. Rey was starting to think you’d changed your mind,’ Paige snickers as Ben takes his seat next to Rey.

‘No I wasn’t. I wasn’t,’ Rey protests, looking at her friends and then Ben, her smile turning shy.

Ben blushes as he offers the sauce to Rey which she takes it with a smile.

‘Well. Are you two going to get on with it or not?’ Tallie chirps, all eyes on Ben and Rey.

Rey takes a deep breath before rising to her feet, the bottle shaking a little in her hand as she licks her lips, while Ben shifts in his seat to face her. She steps in between his thighs as he lightly grabs her hips, steadying her. Rey pops the cap and places her free hand on Ben’s forehead, tilting it backwards.

He licks his lips, leaving them parted, letting out a breath as Rey bites her own together, angling the bottle. She squirts a line of sauce along Ben’s lower lip and he has to resist the urge to lick it away as she adds a second line to his top lip, a small chuckle rattling in her throat at the sight before her.

‘Go on then. Lick it off,’ Jess laughs as Poe grabs the bottle from Rey’s hand.

Rey takes a breath, eyes meeting Ben’s before leaning in and running her tongue along his top lip, both hands now cupping his jaw. She licks her own lips, tasting chocolate and a slight smile blooms on her face.

As Rey licks slowly along his bottom lip, her tongue flicking against his top lip, capturing a few stray drops of chocolate there are murmurs amongst her friends.

‘That is strangely fucking hot.’

‘I know right.’

‘Fuck me. I think it’s just gone up 100 degrees in here?’

‘Jeez. Get a room.’

Rey pulls back just far enough so Ben can see her face in focus and she licks her lips slowly, seductively. He can’t stop the tiny whimper that spills from him lips.

She smirks only slightly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his full, clean lips before straightening with a smile. ‘All done.’

‘Fuck.’ Ben mutters under his breath as he tries to get his racing heart under control, shifting in his seat. Thankfully he’d not got a boner. Phew!

‘I think Ben’s done, don’t you?’ Saile snickers, as Ben slowly returns his face back to remotely normal.

‘Okay then. Um, right. What now?’ Jess blithers, looking a little bit flustered by Rey and Ben’s moment.

‘Let’s just put the music on and get drunk. Yeah?’ Snap suggests with a chuckle that is instantly agreed upon.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Who wants a dad like Han??? 8D
> 
> :o)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess decides on the nights final game with a surprise revelation.

\---

‘Hey,’ Finn smiles as he sits down next to Rey, a cup of beer in his hand. She gives him a warm smile, tearing her eyes off Ben who is leaning against the bar as Poe chews his ear off.

‘You okay?’ He enquiries, watching her carefully. Rey nods, a smile on her lips, because she is. In fact she’s better than okay. She’s wonderful. She and Ben have been making out most of the night with a clear hint of something more.

‘I didn’t know Tallie and Saile are a thing?’ Finn questions, nodding towards their friends who are making out on the end of one of the couches on the other side of the room.

‘That’s because you’ve been living in a Rose shaped bubble these past few months.’ She chuckles, giving him a playful nudge.

‘Yeah true.’ Finn sighs wistfully, looking across the room at his girlfriend who is chatting rather animatedly with her sister.

‘And I guess I’d have noticed you and Solo too, huh?’ He teases, returning the nudge with one of his own.

‘There was nothing to notice before tonight.’ Rey replies with a blush.

‘Oh yeah? Really? So what, you just decided today that you fancy the pants off the guy?’

Rey bites her lips together, feeling her cheeks burning a little darker. ‘Okay, okay. No, it wasn’t just today I realised that-’

‘That you fancy the pants off the guy.’

‘Yes. That I fancy the pants off the guy. I’ve liked him for a while now, but he was always so rude-’

‘You got that right.’ Finn agrees with a sip of his beer.

‘And obnoxious. And arrogant. And…..and-’

‘A dick?’ Finn suggests and Rey scoffs with a smile on her face.

‘Yeah. He can be a dick.’ She nods softly, looking over at Ben as he listens to Snap who appears to be chewing his ear off.

‘And yet you want his dick.’ Finn teases.

‘Finn!’ Rey gasps in surprise at the chosen words of her friend, it’s not like him to be so bold and vulgar, it must be the alcohol. Finn’s not a big drinker.

‘What? I only speak the truth.’ He grins before taking a larger drink of his beer.

‘Yeah when you’re drunk.’ Rey points out with a chuckle.

Jess and Paige suddenly start shouting for everyone to listen to them.

‘We’ve found our final party game of the night.’ Paige declares and everyone looks a little bleary-eyed at her.

‘Has anyone heard of the Rice Purity Test?’ She continues as Jess grins wickedly at her side.

The other’s look amongst themselves. ‘Isn’t it that college game to find out who’s the most pure.’ Snap says and Jess nods enthusiastically.

‘And we’re all going to take it.’ Paige announces, looking around the room at the mix of blank or embarrassed expressions.

‘But if it’s for college kids then why would we take it?’ Rose questions her sister.

‘Because Rosie we really want to know who the naughty boys and girls are, and who is as pure as the driven snow.’ Paige sasses, shooting a salacious wink at her sister.

‘First I think everyone should write down who they think will be the naughtiest, and who they think will be the purest. Then we all take the test at the same time, but before we reveal our results we reveal the result of the naughty and pure guesses.’ Jess tells them all, receiving nods of agreement from Paige, Snap and Poe.

Paige and Jess grab a couple of pens and cut up some paper before handing it out to everyone as they take their seats.

‘Right. On one piece write who you think is the naughtiest, and on the other who you think is the purest.’ Jess instructs as everyone starts writing.

She and Paige then go around the room collecting the pieces of paper and putting them in the two cups and putting them on the bar.

‘Now everyone bring up the test on their phones. And when everyone’s ready, we will begin.’ Paige tells them with a positively devilish smirk on her lips.

They all turn their attentions to their smartphones but soon eyes dart up and look around while others expressions turn to grimaces or embarrassment. Rey looks out of the corner of her eyes at Ben, trying to gauge his reaction to find his brows furrowed into concentration. She chews her bottom lip nervously.

She knows that she’s inexperienced, but she hopes that she’s not the least experienced. She definitely knows that she won't be falling under the category of naughty, but she’d be okay with being somewhere in between. But given the questions and how quickly she’s finished her test while others are still answering she gets a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

‘Right, everyone done?’ Paige asks after a few more minutes, eyes scanning around the room.

‘Okay now don’t request your score just yet. We need to find out the guesses first.’ She giggles as Jess grabs the two cups with the slips of paper.

After a minute of counting the papers Paige declares the results.

‘Basically Dameron everyone thinks you're a naughty dirty slut.’ She chuckles as Poe grins proudly.

‘Guys, I don’t know what to say. This is one of the defining moments of my life and I want to thank my parents, my family, my friends and all those who have helped me become the naughty dirty slut you proclaim me to be.’ He gushes as Ben rolls his eyes at the other boy, a tiny smirk on his full lips.

‘That’s just the guesses, not the results asshole. You can still be beaten.’ Jess scoffs good-naturedly as Poe smiles proudly.

‘And now who does everyone think is the saintliest of saints……..it’s FINN!’ Paige shrieks with a laugh.

‘What? No? What?’ Finn’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open with shock that people think he’s all sweet and innocent. Yeah while his relationship with Rose is fairly tame, it’s not like he’s been living in a bubble his whole life.

Rose gives Finn’s hand a sweet squeeze and a tender smile. The bewildered expression falls from his face to be replaced by his own adoring smile at his girlfriend.

‘Right, now for the moment of truth. Let’s find out who is naughty and who is nice.’ Jess claps her hands in ready delight.

All the focus returns to their phones, pass-codes being punched in and tests brought back up.

‘So there’s no cheating everyone give their phone to the person to their right.’ Paige decides and phones are handed over despite nervous looks and the odd bit of reluctance.

‘One at a time we press calculate the score and announce the result, okay? I’ll go first with Jess’ result.’ Paige tells the room.

She presses for the results and a smirk appears on her face. ‘72.’

Jess shrugs at her result, but there’s a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

Saile who is to Paige’s right brings up Paige’s score, ‘82.’

‘Awww you're ten points purer than me.’ Jess giggles as she hugs her best friend.

Tallie announces her make-out buddy’s score, ‘Sal’s score is 77.’

‘Haha in your face Saile. I am naughtier than you.’ Jess gloats as Saile shakes his head, muttering to himself.

Kaydel announces Tallie’s score, ‘Tal’s score is 83.’

‘Aww baby that’s okay. It’s something to work on.’ Saile snickers in Tallie’s ear as he pulls her closer.

‘Right, Kaydel’s score is 91.’ Poe announces and Kaydel instantly blushes, eyes falling to the floor.

‘Wow I didn’t think you were that innocent.’ Snap chuckes as Kaydel takes a breath, posture straightening.

‘I’ve just not met the right person yet. That’s all.’ She tells them confidently, despite her initial embarrassment.

‘You go girl.’ Tallie gives her best friend a supportive hug and a bright smile.

‘Come on Ben let’s have it then. Let’s see just how naughty Dameron _really_ is.’ Jess moves the attention along and Ben presses for the results.

Poe tries to sneak a peek but Ben angles the phone away as the results come up on the screen.

‘69.’ Ben states with an eye roll quickly followed by Poe springing from his seat and punching the air.

‘I knew it. I am the naughtiest of us all. There is no way any of these losers have done more shit than I have.’ He heckles, turning to look at those still waiting for their scores to be announced.

'Really 69.  How fitting.' Jess huffs.

‘All right, all right sit your ass down and quit gloating.’ Snap grumbles as Poe continues to look proudly around the room.

After Poe’s ass has returned to it’s seat all eyes turn to Rey.

‘So what’s Solo’s score Rey?’ Paige asks.

Rey presses for Ben’s results, but then her eyes widen with disbelief and her mouth falls open.

‘What? Is Solo even more innocent than Kay?’ Jess questions leaning forward in her chair as Rey slowly looks up at the boy sat next to her.

‘Oh my god he is, isn’t he?’ Paige joins in, everyone looking intrigued and excited for her to speak while Ben shifts nervously in his chair, confused by the stunned expression of Rey’s face.

‘Come on Rey, we’re dying here. Just how pure is Ben Solo.’ Poe practically begs.

‘He’s not.’ Rey mumbles looking up at Ben, but she doesn’t say the score so Poe snatches Ben’s phone from Rey and now it’s his turn for his jaw to slacken and his eyes to widen in shock.

‘No way! How the fuck Ben?’ Poe blurts, turning his gaze to Ben who shrugs confused.

‘What? For fucks sake guys. What did he get?’ Jess screeches.

‘He got 64.’ Poe huffs and after a silent moment Snap lets out a loud laugh as the others all start talking over one another.

‘How?’

‘Are you some sort of secret slut?’

‘Have you been fucking your dad’s groupies?’

‘Wow, I really didn’t know you had it in you Solo.’

But Ben is only concerned with the young woman sat next to him. He gulps when he finds her still staring up at him, her expression still one of surprise.

‘It’s not what you think.’ He begins and slowly the voices peeter off in order to hear his explanation.

‘It wasn’t the sex questions. It was the drink, drugs and police ones.’ He tells her, his hand moving to take hers but he hesitates before pulling back.

‘You’ve been in trouble with the cops? Yet your uncle is the Sheriff.’ Saile questions and Ben glances in his direction and nods.

‘I was arrested and convicted of misdemeanor vandalism, after I ran from the cops. I was put in handcuffs, thrown in jail overnight and questioned.’ He explains as his hand runs nervously through his hair.

‘You didn’t go to prison tho, did you?’ Snap interrupts and Ben shakes his head.

‘No. It was fined.’

‘What about the drugs and alcohol?’ Poe asks genuinely intrigued by his one time friend’s issues.

Ben sighs, a troubled look on his face, his foot tapping nervously. He’s about to admit his problems with alcohol and drugs when Rose speaks.

‘Finn why don’t you reveal Rey’s score.’

Ben could honest to god kiss Rose right then as attention is diverted from him. He gives the tiny girl a relieved smile and she smiles back at him as Finn clicks for Rey’s results.

‘Rey got 90.’

‘Wow Rey, you’re almost as sweet and innocent as Kay.’ Paige laughs as Rey flushes with embarrassment.

‘I’m sure your boyfriend here can help you lower that score.’ Poe snickers with a saucy wink as he pats Ben’s shoulder.

Finn and Rose both get 88 much to their clear delight and cuteness, smiling adoringly and lovingly at one another. While Snap gets 72, much to his annoyance at being equal with his sparring partner and occasional girlfriend Jess.

Just after Jess decides that they all need more drink the intercom flashes on the wall by the bar. Ben jumps to his feet and hurries over to answer it. He listens, before replying, ‘Sure thing officer.’

‘Officer? Shit are we in trouble?’ Paige gasps as Jess cackles.

‘Someone’s phoned in a noise complaint.’ Ben tells them as he hangs up the received and heads for the stairs.

‘What? The music isn’t even that loud.’ Poe scoffs as they all trail after Ben to the foot of the stairs.

Ben carries on up the stairs and toward the front door, ignoring the complaining of his new found friends.

‘Hello Ben.’

‘Hi Deputy Sheriff Antilles.’ Ben mutters as his uncles long time friend and colleague steps into the foyer.

‘I think it’s time you wrap things up don’t you.’ The deputy smiles, looking over as Ben’s friends join them in the foyer.

‘Sure.’ Ben mumbles, feeling his ears pink with embarrassment.

‘I suggest you lot make your way home. Now. It’s pretty late and I bet your parents are all wondering where you are.’ The deputy tells them all firmly, leaving no room for argument.

They all trudge back downstairs to gather their belongings as Poe calls the taxi company to send a minibus, telling them all that it’ll be there in ten minutes.

When they go back upstairs they find Ben standing awkwardly next to the deputy as the law man talks to him in a rather hushed tone.

‘Are you all set?’

‘The minibus will be here in a minute sir.’ Poe tells him and receives a nod in return.

\---

After the minibus pulls up Deputy Sheriff Antilles watches as they all climb on board, but Rey hangs back standing next to Ben, until she’s the only one left at his side.

‘Come on miss, time to go.’ The deputy turns his attention to her and Rey grabs Ben’s hand, taking a slight step back away from the minibus and the officer.

‘She’s um, she’s staying here. With me.’ Ben croaks, his face flushing as those inside the minibus whoop and cheer.

‘Do your parents know?’

‘Yes.’ Ben snaps, because his dad sort of knows, after all it was his old man who shoved the condoms into his pocket.

‘Okay then.’ Deputy Sheriff Antilles nods before turning to the minibus, ‘Right you lot home you go. Goodnight!’ He announces as he slides the door shut.

Ben and Rey wave as the minibus pulls away and heads down the drive, leaving them alone with the Deputy.

‘Well I best be off as well. No more music or partying okay?’ He tells Ben sternly as Rey grips his hand tightly, leaning in closer to him to get warm.

‘Yes sir.’ Ben replies curtly as the Deputy gives a single nod and goes to turn on his heels and leave them alone, but he pauses, looking back at the young couple.

‘Happy birthday Ben.’ He gives a quick smile before heading over to his patrol car and waving at them as he heads off.

‘So, drugs and alcohol?’ Ben hears Rey ask from just behind him, her hand slipping out of his as he turns to find her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, a quirked eyebrow and a questioning look on her face.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are alone, but will it go the way you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.
> 
> I want to apologise for the five weeks it's taken to get this chapter out. Like with my other stories I have been experiencing a lack of motivation and ideas. Along with a bit of sickness and a short vacation. I also didn't want to force a chapter out for the sake of posting, so I waited until inspiration struck and it has and here it is. And I must admit I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. I think it's the longest one yet in this story.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you 
> 
> i_live_in_the_reylo_moon :o)

\---

‘So, drugs and alcohol?’ Ben hears Rey ask from just behind him, her hand slipping out of his as he turns to find her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, a quirked eyebrow and a questioning look on her face.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ She offers. She’s not trying to pry or be nosy, but she is genuinely intrigued and concerned as to why Ben would drink so heavily and do drugs, and not just weed, but hard drugs.

‘Not really.’ He answers, looking down at his feet, sounding exactly like a sulky hormonal teenager.

He really, _really_ doesn’t want to get into it with Rey. Not now. Not when he’s had such an amazing evening. He doesn’t want to tell her that he drinks to forget. Or why he needs to forget.

To forget the aching loneliness he feels every single day thanks to his absent parents, resentful uncle and lack of friends. Not to mention his fucked up “relationship” with the school principal Snoke.

‘Oh. Okay.’ She mumbles, looking a cross between crestfallen and confused.

‘I just don’t want to ruin the night. It’s been so incredible and talking about _that_ will just piss on it.’ Ben shrugs, looking apologetic.

‘Sorry.’ He adds with a mumble, biting on the corner of his lip.

‘It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.’ Rey tells him brightly, reaching for his hand which he somewhat tentatively gives to her.

Ben gives Rey an awkward boyish smile before she turns on her heels and pulls him through the front door.

\---

After Ben switched on the security alarm and flipped off lights they find themselves in his spacious yet lived in bedroom. There’s a super king size bed against one wall, a desk with a beat up looking laptop on it, some shelves covered in trinkets, trophies, rosettes and knick knacks. Over in the corner is a floor to ceiling bookcase crammed full of well worn novels, encyclopaedias and manuals.

The walls are a mix of greys (along with the bedding) but there are a couple of band posters - Panic! At the Disco, Paramore and Queen, but not one of his Dad’s band Millennium Falcon, along with a couple of black and white cityscape photographs.

As Ben locks the door Rey wanders further into the room, chewing nervously on her bottom lip, curling her toes into the plush charcoal rug beneath her feet - she’d kicked off her heels on entry to the room.

Ben turns around and stops, watching Rey as she looks around his room, taking in the sights of his space.

She comes full circle, finding herself facing Ben. She ducks her head, feeling her cheeks flush as she brushes some of her hair behind her ears.

‘Hey you.’ Ben murmurs, stepping over to her and lightly brushing his fingertips over her arm, drawing her gaze upwards.

‘Hi.’ She whispers back, their eyes meeting as Ben gently places his hands on her waist and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to her slightly parted lips.

Quickly the kiss grows in intensity, mouths moving hungrily against one another as hands paw eagerly as they stumble over to the bed. Rey falls backwards, landing with a little gasp, eyes wide as she looks up at Ben.

For a long moment he just stands there, breathing heavily as he drinks her in before awkwardly kicking off his boots. An adorable self conscious blush spreads across Rey’s cheeks as she fidgets nervously.

Ben pauses, eyes roaming over her face, she’s so beautiful. She gives him a soft, shy smile and that’s assurance enough as he climbs onto the bed next to her, both of them sitting.

‘You’re beautiful.’ He whispers, brushing a few strands of hair from her face and she looks down with another gentle smile.

‘Thank you.’ Rey murmurs as Ben’s fingers caress her cheek and jaw.

He leans down and presses a tender kiss to her pretty petal pink lips, before pulling back with a bashful smile that causes Rey to giggle girlishly. Ben can’t help but let out a small chuckle of his own which is cut off by Rey pouncing on him and sending them both sprawling backwards.

With Ben flat on his back Rey climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs and kissing him senseless, as his hands wander up and down her sides and back. Rey lets out a tiny whimpered moan at the feel of his fingertips lightly running up and down her bare back. The sound clearly encourages Ben as his hands drift down to her ass and he gives it a tentative squeeze.

Rey breaks their kiss with a loud gasp, fingers curling into the collar of his shirt and eyes wide and glassy. She sits back, landing right on top of his erection, which causes him to yelp.

A shudder runs up her spine at the feel of his bulge pressing against her increasingly wet panties. With a sudden spur of wild abandon she yanks him up off the bed and crashes their lips together in a heated kiss.

Soon Ben’s shirt is removed and thrown over the side of the bed. His hands brush up the outside of her thighs, edging slowly beneath the skirt of her dress.

They continue making out, with Ben pressed against Rey as her fingers wind and snake through his hair. Under the encouragement of his fingertips digging into the skin of her thighs she begins to hesitantly move her hips against him.

Ben moans into her mouth, and feeling emboldened by the sounds rumbling from Ben’s throat as she continues to rock her hips experimentally against him, Rey reaches down between their bodies and fumbles his belt open.

As Rey pops open the button of his jeans Ben breaks the kiss and instead kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. Rey shivers with desire as her fingers brush over his covered erection as she pulls down the zipper while Ben sucks on her neck.

But she’s not feeling brave or bold enough just yet to shove her hand down the front of his underwear, so she settles on leaving his jeans undone as she moves her hands to the hem of her dress.

‘Don’t.’ Ben croaks as she begins to pull her dress up to remove it.

Rey blinks owlishly, confused and sure she’s just heard him wrong, so she begins to pull it up again.

‘Stop.’ He yelps, his hands covering her own and Rey jolts with surprise, she had heard him right.

‘Ben?’ She whispers, her voice a little husky from her growing arousal.

He falls back against the bed, head hitting the pillow and eyes turned to the ceiling.

‘Ben?’ She tries again.

‘I can’t.’ He mumbles, his voice breaking with emotion, full of tears that are burning in his eyes.

Rey shakes her head to herself, this is what he wanted wasn’t it? He wants her?

‘Why-- why not?’ She whispers, dread coiling in the pit of her stomach, afraid of his answers, terrified of his rejection. Especially after a lifetime of cruel abandon.

With hot wet tears spilling from his ever so expressive and sad eyes, he at least has the decency to look at her as he rises up onto his elbows, the tips of the fingers on his one hand lightly brushing over her knee.

He takes a shaky breath. ‘Because you only had your first kiss a couple of hours ago.’

Rey’s brows furrow, while that is true, what’s that matter?

‘So?’

‘So I don’t want you to regret anything. If we-- if we slept together.’

‘I won’t. Ben, I won’t regret it. I swear.’ She tells him adamantly, her hands moving from her dress to run over his chest.

‘But I don’t want to take that chance.’ He replies with a faint shake of his head.

Rey climbs off his lap, landing on the bed next to him, allowing him to sit up fully as she ducks her head down, blurry eyes watching as she wrings her fingers together.

‘Rey.’

She doesn’t look up, she’s feeling pretty rejected right now and entirely unsure of what to do next.

‘Rey, please look at me.’ He encourages, his hand reaching for hers, but then withdrawing and tears flood her eyes as she slowly lifts her head.

‘I like you. I mean really, _really_ like you. Maybe even more than like you. But I don’t want to rush you. I don’t want you to feel like you have to have sex because of anything other than you wanting to. I don’t want there to be any other factors involved, like your friends, it being my birthday or that rice test thing. I want you to be absolutely sure. One hundred percent that it is what you want, okay?’ He asks, lifting her chin up with his thumb and finger and looking at her with such a serious expression.

Rey takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly through her nose before nodding. ‘Okay.’

A small smile blooms on his full, kiss swollen lips as he nods, clearly relieved.

‘You do understand, don’t you?’ He enquires and she nods.

‘I get it. And thank you. For putting me first. Not many people have done that in my life.’ She smiles shyly, feeling her cheeks burn with a blush as she looks away.

‘So, you’re okay with not, you know ………’ Ben trails off and Rey nods.

‘Yeah. I’m okay. So, uh, what are we, you know, going to do now?’ She asks sounding a little embarrassed.

‘I dunno, what do you want to do.’

Rey chews on her bottom lip, eyes diverted as she toys with the hem of her dress.

‘Rey?’

‘Can you, I dunno, just hold me. Please.’ She asks so quietly, feeling almost overwhelmed with nerves.

A happy smile spreads across Ben’s face as he reaches for her hands, engulfing them with just one of his.

‘Sure. We can do that.’ He replies, going to shift to lie down and take her in his arms, now that his erection has calmed down.

‘Can I get out of this dress first?’ She asks, embarrassed.

‘Of course. Yeah. Do whatever you need.’ Ben tells her and Rey slides off the bed.

‘Um, have you got like an old t-shirt or something I can wear?’ There’s a cute blush spreading high across her cheekbones as she looks nervously at Ben.

‘Right. Sure. Yeah. Let me go grab you something.’ Ben replies climbing off the bed and stepping toward one of the two closed doors.

‘The bathroom is just through there. There’s fresh towels, a spare toothbrush. Whatever.’ He points at the other door while on his way to the walk-in closet.

Rey stands there bemused at the fact that Ben - who in school is in nothing but band t-shirts, jeans, plaid shirts and scuffed boots or Converse has an actual walk-in closet. But then she hurries over to the en-suite bathroom, intirgued by what she’ll find.

But when she steps in through the door and flips on the light she finds a clean and tidy white bathroom with some black and red furnishings.

‘Huh.’ She mumbles to herself as she pushes the door closed behind her before stepping further inside and her mouth practically dribbles at the sight of the sunken tub taking up an entire corner.

‘Wow. That’s some tub Ben Solo.’ Rey talks to herself as she steps back in front of the vanity complete with lit mirror taking up the entire wall above it.

She looks in the mirror. Her hair is a wild mess, her eye makeup makes her look like a panda, her lipstick is long gone, but there’s a healthy glow to her skin, and her eyes are bright and full of life.

But wait is that……... is that a hickey? She turns her head to get a better look and sure enough she has got a hickey on the side of her neck. Her mouth falls open in surprise, but then a grin spreads across her puffy lips and a giggle falls from her mouth as she gently presses a finger to the bruise.

She’s got a hickey. An actual hickey. That’s one more tick on the rice purity test. Finn is going to die.

With a happy smile still on her face she pulls her borrowed dress off, dumping it on the counter and letting out a soft sigh. She’s not one for dresses and glamour. She much prefers practical clothes, like leggings and tunics or sweaters.

Just then there’s a tap on the door and Rey grabs the dress and holds it in front of her as she answers it.

‘I got you uh…….’ Ben trails off mid sentence as his eyes drift over her, clearly realising that she’s standing there in his bathroom in nothing more than a pair of panties.

‘Thanks.’ Rey replies sweetly as she takes the t-shirt from his hand and his eyes fire up to meet hers.

She smiles affectionately at him, especially at the sight of the adorable pink blush that rushes across his pale skin and burn the tips of his ears red.

‘Yeah.’ He grumbles, eyes darting everywhere before he steps back and Rey softly closes the door.

Ben stands there staring at the door for what feels like a long time. The fact that Rey is in his bathroom in nothing but her underwear, pulling on one of his favourite band t-shirts that he knows will skim her mid thighs is making him sort of regret that he’d stopped her.

But then when the door cracks open and Rey steps out looking like the cutest, most perfect woman in the entire world, he knows that he did the right thing.

‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’

‘You’re not getting changed?’ She asks sounding unsure of herself.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Um. I’ll just….go.’ He stammers before darting into the bathroom, he’d left his sleep shorts and t-shirt in there that morning.

Rey looks around the room, before stepping over to the shelves, zoning in on the trophies and rosettes. Huh, who’d have thought that the supposed bad boy Ben Solo would have awards in science, engineering, maths, english, astrology, physics, robotics, writing and poetry.

Her eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets. She’s in a few of those clubs at school (engineering, robotics and science) as part of her extra curricular, but Ben isn’t in any of them with her which is strange if he’s so good at them. That is definitely something she’ll have to speak to him about.

As the bathroom door opens Rey darts away from the shelves and throws herself onto the bed, brushing her hair from her face as Ben emerges, looking momentarily confused. But he doesn’t say anything as he walks over to the bed.

He’s now wearing shorts and a band t-shirt, but Rey notes that he’s lost the leather wrist cuff. He pulls the covers back before climbing in, glancing at her as she hops off the bed before doing the same.

They lie there next to one another, both of them looking up at the ceiling before they shift closer to one another, fingers intertwining as smiles grace their faces.

Rey rolls onto her side, snuggling into Ben’s side as he opens his arm to her. She lets out a contented sigh, eyes fluttering close. It’s been a long day.

‘Night Rey.’ He whispers, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

‘Night Ben. I hope you had a good birthday.’ She murmurs, already drifting off.

‘It was the best ever.’ He answers softly.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Did you think Ben was right to stop things before they went too far?
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> So what other extra curricular activities do you think Ben and Rey get up to?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees something to be concerned about regarding Ben and some mystery bruising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely response to the previous chapter - sorry you had to wait so long for it. I've got a bit of a mini flow going on with thoughts as to what's coming up next. I just hope you guys are okay with it and where things are going. 
> 
> I will warn you that it's taking a dark turn from here on out. So if that's not your thing and you leave it here, thank you for your support.
> 
> Okay, enough of my ramblings.
> 
> Happy holidays and I hope you like this update!
> 
> :o)

\---

Rey walks out of Ben’s en-suite bathroom just as he steps out of his walk-in closet while pulling down his long sleeve top. Hastily covering himself when he spots her.

‘Oh my god Ben those bruises.’ She gasps as she rushes to his side, eyes wide with concern as he freezes on the spot.

‘Where did you get them from?’ She worries, looking up at him as her hands cautiously reach for his top.

He gulps, a look of panic in his eyes as he steps back from her.

‘Field hockey practice. Took a hit from a stick. It’s nothing.’ He mutters, the tips of his ears burning as he looks away. He’s lying.

‘Ben it doesn’t look like nothing. And just how many sticks hit you? That’s too big a bruise for just one stick.’ She tells him, clearly not buying his lie as she steps closer.

‘Just leave it. Please. It’s nothing.’ He snaps, turning on his heels and storming towards the door.

Rey watches him, her mind reeling from his defensiveness over how he got the huge blue and purple bruise to his right hand side. There’s clearly something more to it, and she wants to know exactly what.

\---

Rey steps into the magnificent kitchen, and Ben glances at her as he gulps down orange juice straight from the carton with the fridge door wide open.

‘I’m sorry.’ She apologises, stepping forward, wringing her hands together, feeling stupidly uncomfortable wearing that dress again in the cold light of day.

‘You don’t need to apologise. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. But I’m telling the truth. It was a field hockey stick. Nothing else.’ He tells her earnestly, and she believes him.

Well about that at least.

She accepts that his bruise is a result of a hockey stick, but she’s still suspicious over why it’s so big, and just who gave it to him. And luckily for her Poe had messaged to say that he and Snap are on their way to collect their cars from Ben’s. So she can just ask him - he is on the team with Ben after all. If something happened to Ben, then Poe is sure to know.

‘Okay.’ She gives a forced smile, wanting him to believe that she’s simply accepted his explanation.

‘Poe and Snap will be here in a few minutes. Apparently a few of us are going to Waffle House for breakfast. You’re more than welcome to join us.’ She offers hopefully.

‘I’d love to, but I think I should just hang out here for my mom for a bit. She said she was trying to get home. And you never know maybe she’ll have got me something to go with the vouchers.’ He smirks wryly, and Rey snickers, recalling his comment from the day before about the $100 vouchers for a store he doesn’t even shop in.

‘Yeah, you probably should see her.’

‘But maybe we can meet up later, perhaps? I could take you for a pizza or to the cinema?’ He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, eyes darting all over the place.

Rey smiles, feeling her cheeks burn pink. ‘What like a date?’

‘Yeah. Sure. A date. I could take you on a date. Would you like to go on a date?’ He mumbles nervously, worrying his bottom lip.

Rey walks over to him, eyes trailing all over his face as she reaches up and brushes a few wild strands of hair from his face.

‘I’d love to go on a date with you Ben.’ She tells him softly, a happy smile on her lips.

A genuine, boyish smile spreads across Ben’s face but just as he is about to say something the intercom buzzes, drawing his attention away as he heads for the panel on the wall near the door.

‘Poe and Snap are here.’ He informs Rey as he presses to let them in without even speaking to them.

‘Okay. Well I had an amazing time last night.’ Rey says as Ben walks back over to her.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed it.’ He replies softly, cupping her jaw and brushing his thumbs over her cheeks, a gentle smile on his full lips.

‘Did you? Have a good time?’

‘The best.’ He murmurs, leaning in and pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

The knock on the front door a few moments later pulls them apart as Ben rests his forehead against hers, his breath hot on her lips.

‘I meant what I said Rey. I really, really like you.’

‘And I really, really like you too.’ She answers with a smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Ben answers the door to find a grinning Poe standing there, all bright and perky for someone who’d spent the night drinking and partying.

‘What took you so long? You weren’t at it were you?’ He snickers and Ben glares at him.

‘Poe!’ Rey gasps, not surprised by her friend, but feeling embarrassed for herself and Ben.

‘What? We’re all dying to know.’

‘It’s none of your business. What happens between me and Ben, will stay between me and Ben.’ Rey warns, giving Ben’s hand a squeeze in reassurance.

‘Not unless you do another rice purity test. Then we’ll have an idea of what you guys have done.’ Poe is so fast off the mark it makes her head spin.

‘Why jealous, are we?’ Ben spits, anger glinting in his eyes.

‘No. I just need to keep track of you guys so I know how many naughty things I’ve got to do to beat you. What was it again? Sixty seven? Sixty six?’

‘Sixty four.’ Snap supplies and all eyes turn to him, surprised at him remembering.

‘What?’ Snap shrugs, ‘You wouldn’t shut up about all the way home.’

‘I wonder what it is now? Fifty something? I guess it depends if you guys had sex after we left.’ Poe rambles, as Ben continues to glare at him, eyes darkening by the second.

‘Okay, let’s stop with the rice test thing. I just want to go home, get changed and eat my bodyweight in waffles, butter and syrup. Okay?’ Rey states firmly, looking between Poe and Ben.

‘Sure,’ Poe nods, ‘Waffle House here we come.’

Poe and Snap walk down the steps and head for their cars, while Ben takes hold of Rey’s hands and gives them a gentle squeeze, a soft expression on his face.

‘I might see you later?’

‘You do owe me a date.’ She quips cheekily.

‘I’ll message you, okay? Got to see what nightmare my mom has cooked up as a means of making up to me first.’ He snarks, a wry smirk on his plush lips.

‘Okay. Well I might see you later.’ She answers coyly before rising up on her tiptoes and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

‘Get a room!’ Poe calls from where he’s standing by the drivers side door of his car and Rey pulls back from Ben with a giggle.

‘I should go.’ She mumbles, seemingly not wanting to pull herself away from him as she continues to hold onto his hands.

‘See you later sweetheart.’ Ben winks, letting her hands go and Rey bites her lips together before she heads down the steps, casting a flirty look back over her shoulder at him.

\---

‘Don’t even bother with the questions. I’m not telling you anything.’ She warns the moment she pulls the passenger side door on Poe’s car close.

‘Okay. But you had a good time right?’ Poe asks tentatively, hoping a general question is safe ground.

‘I did.’ She replies with a beaming smile.

\---

Poe pulls in at the kerb of the junkyard Rey lives in with her guardian Unkar Plutt and cuts the engine. They sit in an awkward silence for a few moments as Rey chews her bottom lip.

‘You okay Rey?’

‘You’re on the field hockey team right?’

Poe nods, ‘Yeah.’

‘And you had practice earlier this week didn’t you?’

‘Monday after school. Why? Is everything okay?’ Poe shifts in his seat to face her better, his face full of concern and question.

‘I don’t know.’ She sighs, staring off out of the window and nibbling on one of her nails.

‘Rey, if something’s wrong you can tell me you know.’ Poe encourages, supportively.

‘It’s just…….., ‘ She sighs, wrapping her free arm around her middle, ‘It’s just……. Ben’s got this huge purple and blue bruise on the right side of his body, and when I asked him how he got it, he became really defensive. He told me he got hit with a field hockey stick in practice. Did you see him get hit?’ She looks over at Poe, eyes full of worry.

He shakes his head. ‘I don’t remember anything. But I don’t see everything that’s going on.’

Rey bites on her bottom lip as she sighs, pondering.

‘I mean he might have. I didn’t see, but it doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. He could have taken a hit to the side.’

‘But it’s huge Poe. It covers his ribs and all the way down to his hip. It must have been one hell of a big stick.’

‘What are you……. What are you saying? You think it was something else? Or maybe he was hit a couple of times? Like deliberately?’ Poe questions, looking alarmed.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m saying. But I’m worried. You don’t get bruises like that by accident. Not that big, not from one hit of a stick. And the strange thing is he barely even flinches when you touch him. I mean you hugged him right?'  She looks over at Poe who nods in reply.  

'And there's nothing.  Doesn't even bat an eyelid. It’s like he’s conditioned or something. That he’s so used to the pain that it doesn’t bother him.’ Rey states, nerves and worry coiling in her stomach.

‘Or maybe that’s why he’d been drinking and smoking before we got there. To dull it.’ Poe speculates and now that simply worries Rey more. Is that the reason for his admission of heavy drinking and use of hard drugs? To dull the pain from whatever is happening to him?

‘Do you want me to speak to him?’ Poe offers.

‘No! God no. No. No. I’ll get to the bottom of this. But maybe you could like, keep an eye out, for anything suspicious or anyone acting aggressively towards him. Watch his back.’ She asks and Poe isn’t the type to deny a friend anything, not when it clearly means a lot to them.

‘Sure. I can do that. Maybe I can even be a friend to him.’ He snickers as Rey rolls her eyes, reaching for the door handle.

‘Let’s not get carried away with ourselves just yet eh? You’re not BB8.’ She cheeks as she climbs out of the car.

‘Hey. It’s a good job you’ve got a cute ass and a cute face, and I’m gay. Otherwise I might be offended by your lack of belief that I can be friends with Ben again. I did it once before. I can do it again now.’ Poe laughs as Rey leans in the doorway.

‘Right you are Poe. I’ll see you in a bit, okay?’

He nods with a beaming grin. But Rey is clearly distracted by this bruise on Ben’s side.

‘Thanks for the lift.’ She mumbles, closing the door.

\---

A few miles away Ben is sat on his balcony with a joint in his hand, smoking it slowly with a grimace as his other hand cradles his bruised side.

He’d not been lying to Rey when he said the bruise was caused by a wooden field hockey stick. But he’d been lying when he said it had occurred at practice.

It had actually occurred the night after, during one of his frequent detentions at the hands of their school principal. S.L. Snoke.

He takes a long drag, eyes rolling shut as he leans his head back, letting the pain slowly ebb away.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> Just a heads up that the issues that Ben has with Snoke is not and will not be sexual.
> 
> Thank you :o)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces her nosy friends. Ben does his own gatecrashing - breakfast. Rey and Ben plan a date and Rey get's a job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos' - I value each and every one <3
> 
> I'd like to thank you all for your support of my writing and would like to wish everyone a peaceful, healthy and happy new year x
> 
> :o)

\---

‘Come on Rey, spill. We want _all_ the juicy details.’ Jess winks saucily.

Rey shakes her head, keeping her lips pressed firmly together as her face burns red with embarrassment at the manner of the attention.

‘Come on Rey. Please. Please tell us.’ Paige tries.

‘No. No chance. I’m not telling you anything.’

‘Please. Please. Pretty please. Just one teensy weeny little detail. Please. We’re desperate here.’ Jess puts on a sad face but still Rey refuses with a firm shake of her head, folding her arms across her chest.

‘At least tell us how big his cock is.’ Jess pouts and Rey’s eyes practically spring from their sockets as she chokes on her own spit from shock.

‘Stop! Would you just leave her alone. She doesn’t want to tell you anything. And what happened between her and Ben is her business. Not yours.’ Finn snaps fiercely, glaring at their nosy friends.

Rey mouths a thank you to her best friend.

‘Jeez calm down Finn. We’re only joking.’ Jess rolls her eyes.

‘It doesn’t sound like it.’ Finn hisses, and Rose places a hand on her boyfriends wrist in the hope to calm his agitation.

‘At least we know that _something_ happened. Given the hickey on your neck. So I guess that’s a new tick on the rice purity test.’ Paige snickers, gesturing to the bruise on the side of Rey’s neck.

Rey feels her cheeks flare again as she presses two cold fingers to the bruise, memories of her passionate kisses with Ben flooding her mind.

‘Oh, I know. Why don’t you take the test again. That way we’ll have an idea of how many naughty things you and Ben got up to after we left.’ Jess grins gleefully, with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

‘Rey is not doing the test again.’ Finn interjects, shooting a dark look at Jess.

‘Isn’t that for Rey to decide? Not you.’ Jess counters, shooting an cocked eyebrow at her friend.

Finn looks over at Rey expectantly. She is just about to say something when the waitress starts to bring their breakfast orders over - waffles, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, cheese and maple sauce.

‘This isn’t over.’ Jess states around a mouthful of waffle.

‘Just leave it eh Jess.’ Poe says and the young woman looks at him, aghast.

‘What? You’ve changed your tune. Last night you wouldn’t shut up speculating how many they’d tick off. Now listen to you.’ Jess scoffs, knife and fork clattering to the table.

‘Yeah well last night I was drunk, and this morning I’m eating waffles.’ Poe answers, gesturing to his plate.

They all fall into an awkward tense silence. The only sounds coming from them chomping, chewing, slurping, and knives and forks scraping across the plates.

Rey had taken the rice purity test again after Poe had dropped her off. She’d been intrigued by how many ticks she added from her night with Ben. It turned out a few, after some initial um-ing and ah-ing she now had a score of 81. She blushed with a sort of pride.

But she is most definitely not going to tell her friends that. No, they’ll be expecting it to now be much less. And to be frank, it’s none of their business anyway.

Rey is chewing on her waffles, butter and maple dripping from the morsel when she looks up and blinks with surprise. Finding Ben striding through the door and heading straight for the counter.

Poe - who is sat next to her - looks up at the sound of Ben’s voice, also surprised at the sight of their classmate.

‘I thought you said he was hanging out waiting for his mom this morning.’ Poe mutters out of the corner of his mouth so only she can hear.

‘I thought he was.’

Ben walks over, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he stops next to the table.

‘Ben! Hey. What are you doing here? Rey said you were busy. Yet here you are. Come, come sit down. Join us.’ Jess chirps brightly at the young man.

‘Uh, hey. Sorry about just rocking up like this. I hope you don’t mind?’ Ben mumbles as Poe shifts along the bench, giving Ben room to sit down next to Rey and squishing Jess into the corner.

Kaydel, Snap, Saile and Tallie are missing from their gathering, while Finn, Rose and Paige are sat on the other side of the table.

‘No, no. It’s okay. I just thought you were waiting for your mom.’ Rey tells him as he takes a sip of her orange juice.

‘She bailed. No surprises there. Said that she had an urgent meeting, blah, blah, blah. So I thought I’d come and have breakfast with you.’ He explains, stealing some of her hash brown, a lazy smile on his face.

Rey’s brows narrow as she looks at him, sure that he’s on drugs.

‘Have you-- have you been smoking?’ Rey whispers as Ben now steals a chunk of her waffle.

Ben shrugs, resting his arm on the back of the bench behind Rey, letting his fingers toy with the sleeve of her sweater, his eyes slightly bloodshot.

She sighs. While it’s true that she really does like Ben and has clear, strong feelings for him, she’s not just going to sit there and accept his drug and alcohol use.

The waitress comes over with a tray and places an all star special, a hashbrown bowl, a double waffle with chocolate and peanut butter chips and a mug of coffee on the already crowded table.

‘You got the munchies there buddy?’ Poe quips as Ben tucks in.

‘Absolutely starving.’ Ben announces with a mouth full of waffle, egg and bacon.

\---

‘So, what are you thinking for our date? Dinner then movie, or movie then dinner?’ Ben asks as he swings Rey’s hand as they walk down the street from the Waffle House.

‘Ummmm, dinner then movie.’ She grins happily.

‘Cool. You up for pizza?’

‘Sure.’

They continue to walk down the street, sharing a contented and comfortable silence until Rey comes to a sudden halt.

‘Look there’s a job.’

‘O-kay.’ Ben mumbles confused.

‘I’m going to go apply for it.’ She informs him, letting go of his hand and pushing the door open.

Rey walks straight to the counter, finding a plump middle aged man standing behind it. Ben trails behind like an obedient puppy, still confused and bewildered. He didn’t even know she was after a job.

‘Hello. I saw the advertisement in the window for a store assistant. I’d like to apply for it.’ Rey states proud and assured.

‘Marge, there’s a girl here enquiring about the job.’ The man behind the counter calls off to his right, and Rey follows his gaze.

A short slim middle aged woman appears through a door further along the counter, heading for the man.

‘Hello. I’m Marge Troy. This is my husband Herb. You’re interested in the position?’

Rey nods, a smile on her lips as Ben stands a few feet behind her watching intently.

‘Why don’t you come through to the office and we’ll have a chat, okay?’

‘Yes, great. Thank you.’ She enthuses, quickly glancing back at Ben who smiles reassuringly.

Rey steps through into the office and takes the offered chair, with Marge sitting behind the desk.

‘So what’s your name?’

‘Rey Niima.’

‘And how old are you Rey?’

‘Sixteen.  I'll be seventeen in April.’

‘What experience have you got of working in a store?’

Rey fidgets slightly, hands wringing together. ‘Um well none actually,’ She begins and receives a puzzling look from Marge, ‘But I have been working at Unkar Plutt’s junkyard since I was a child. Doing inventory. Taking payments. Sorting orders. I’m very good at math, and I’m stronger than I look. And I’m good with people. I’m definitely a quick learner.’

Marge gives her a long look, summing her up, judging her.

Outside Ben stands awkwardly near the counter, trying to avoid Herb’s eyes.

‘So, are you the boyfriend?’

‘Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m Rey’s boyfriend.’ Ben mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand as he feels his face flush, trying to avoid Herb’s inquisitive gaze.

‘Is she a good girl?’

Ben almost chokes on his own spit, coughing loudly as Herb watches him.

‘Um, yes. Yes. Rey’s a very good….person. She’d be a credit to your business.’ Ben rambles, not sure exactly what to say, all he knows is that Rey is a very good person - she threw him a surprise birthday party after all when she really didn’t need to.

Herb nods slowly, analysing Ben.

‘So what’s your name?’

Back inside the office Marge has asked Rey the same question - is Ben her boyfriend?

‘Yes. Ben’s my boyfriend. But it won’t be a problem. He’s a great guy. Very supportive.’ Rey smiles, hoping that it looks reassuring and not forced.

‘Okay. Well, it’s minimum wage for your age. And the hours are okay?’

Rey nods. ‘Yes. They’re no problem.’

‘Well in that case I can offer you a two week trial starting Monday.’ Marge declares and Rey can’t help the grin that bursts across her face.

‘That’s great. Thank you. Yes. I can totally start Monday. A trial will be wonderful. You won’t regret it. I promise.’ She answers, not caring if she sounds a bit over the top, because she’s over the moon, so why not let it show.

‘Okay. Well I like your enthusiasm. So if you get here for five on Monday then we’ll go through everything and get you working.’ Marge says as she gets to her feet and offers Rey her hand.

‘Thank you. Thank you very much.’ Rey firmly shakes her new boss’ hand before they leave the office.

Over at the counter Herb is grilling Ben about his father having quickly surmised that Ben is Han Solo’s son.

‘Herb, I want you to me our newest recruit. This is Rey. She’s starting on Monday on a two week trial.’ Marge announces to Herb with a smile on her face as Rey beams next to her.

‘Welcome to the team Rey.’ Herb offers with a handshake while Ben stands there smiling with pride.

After a quick chat the two of them leave the store with Rey practically bouncing into Ben’s arms for a hug.

‘I can’t believe I’ve got a job. No more fishing for scraps for Unkar.’ She squeaks.

‘Congratulations. I’m really proud of you. They’d have been nuts to turn you down.’ He tells her as they lock hands and begin walking again.

Rey tells him the details of her impromptu interview and he listens with rapt attention, not pulling his gaze from her beautiful face.

‘Oh, and I kind of told Marge that you’re my boyfriend.’ She trails off, looking embarrassed. ‘I hope you don’t mind. I know we’ve not really spoke about it, about us in that sense. You know given how it’s only been like less than a day.’ She adds nervously and Ben gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

‘I don’t mind at all. In fact Herb asked if I’m your boyfriend, and I sort of said yes too.’ He admits and Rey lets out a relieved breath.

‘So, we’re boyfriend and girlfriend then?’

‘It certainly sounds like it.’ Ben murmurs as they come to a stop, facing one another with barely any distance separating them.

‘I like it. Boyfriend.’ Rey whispers, hands resting on his shoulders as they inch closer.

‘Me too. Girlfriend.’ Ben whispers back before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :o)
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I know that the Rey gets a job bit might seem like it's come out of nowhere, but I want Rey to have/do things in this story that go beyond just being Ben's girlfriend and all that entails. I want Rey to have her own worth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> PLEASE READ.
> 
> This chapter deals with attempted suicide, so please proceed with caution.

\---

Present.

Ben Solo wants to die.

Rey had dumped him.

He wants to die.

He sits there staring at her Christmas present, so perfectly wrapped, it had taken him ages to get it just so, spending the best part of an evening getting the gold ribbon to curl just like they do on the stands in the mall.

It isn’t a particularly fancy gift. A box containing a walkman he’d brought on Ebay and a mixtape he’d made of songs he thought she’d like. But now he’ll never know, because he won’t be the one to give it to her. Because he won’t be there. Because he’s going to kill himself. He’d already tried, but failed.

His parents are typically not there and his uncle Luke is working. Only days before Christmas and they were still out of town - his father doesn’t finish his tour till Monday and his mom is due home in the morning. She’ll come home and find his lifeless body.

His heartbroken, battered and bruised body. Rey had broken his heart while he broke his own body. His and Rey’s nearly five-week romance had burned brightly and crashed even harder.

It’s his own fault. He let his anger and possessive jealousy boil over like the stupid idiot that he is. He always ruins the good things. That’s why he doesn’t deserve good things. Most of all Rey.

A few hours earlier.

_Ben exits the main school building, a sort of lightness in his step which is unusual for him. Things with Rey are going good, great in fact. While they’d still not gone all the way and had sex, things had certainly heated up between them and they’d done other things. His new favourite thing in the whole entire world is the sight of Rey falling apart on his bed because of him, because of his head between her thighs. Neither of them can get enough of him eating her out._

_“Looks like your little desert rat has found herself a new fuck.” Snoke sneers softly as Ben goes to walk past._

_“What?” Ben scoffs, stopping and glaring at the Principal._

_“She’s been all over Dameron since lunch.” Snoke smirks and Ben’s nostrils flare. He knows that Rey and Poe are friends, they wouldn’t be doing anything behind his back._

_“If you don’t believe me, just look.” Snoke points across the parking lot, and sure enough when Ben’s eyes find the people in question they’re standing by Poe’s car talking intimately, heads bowed together._

_“What of it? They’re friends.” Ben snaps, turning his attention back to the shit stirrer next to him._

_“That’s not what I heard. I heard them arranging to meet up. Just the two of them. He’s going to pick her up from work. Then they’re going back to his to study.” Snoke snipes gleefully as Ben glares across the parking lot at his girlfriend and supposed friend._

_“So, what are you going to do about Solo? Let them get away with humiliating you? Treat you like you’re a fool?” Snoke goads as Ben watches, jaw clenched and hands balling into fists._

_Ben takes a deep breath before marching across the parking lot._

_“What’s going on here?” Ben snarls as he reaches Rey and Poe, who are leaning in to one another, talking in hushed tones and both looking concerned._

_“Oh hey Ben.” Poe replies as they straighten up._

_But Ben doesn’t let either one of them say any more. Instead he pulls his arm back and punches Poe right on nose._

_“Ben! What the fuck?” Rey screams as Poe lands in the muddy-snow slush._

_“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you just do that?” She spits at him, glaring angrily as she helps Poe sit up as he cradles his bloody nose._

_“I know what’s going on. Between you two. Meeting up behind my back.” Ben snarls._

_“What? Nothing is going on. We’re just friends. Poe’s gay for God’s sake. You know that. You’re fucking crazy Ben.” Rey growls at him, checking on Poe as he sits on the wet ground, pinching his nose._

_“I--I…….. But--but-” Ben stammers, looking across the parking lot to find Snoke smirking triumphantly._

_“But nothing. I can’t be with you. Not when you can do this. Not when you can attack your own friend, whose only crime is caring about you. It’s over Ben. We’re through.” Rey states, tears burning her eyes as she looks away from him pointedly._

_“Rey-” Ben gasps softly staggering back as if her words were a physical blow. Feeling as if his whole entire world has just been turned on its head, because it had. Rey is his absolute everything._

_“Just go Ben. I don’t want to even look at you.” She answers, doing exactly what she said, not looking at him._

_With tears blurring his eyes and his chest heaving he once again looks over at Snoke, before shaking his head, turning on his heels and running to his car._

_He peels out of the parking lot, tears rolling down his cheeks, aimless and hopeless. He drove like a mad man, causing many cars to swerve out of his way, not caring about a single thing._

_There is no surprise that he is alone when he got home. Just him and his twenty-week black labrador pup Freddie (a belated birthday present from a guilty Leia). The dog follows him down to the basement where he raids the liquor, downing vodka, whisky and rum as if it is going out of fashion. Anything to numb the ache in the middle of his chest. Anything to ease the pain he is feeling. The devastation._

_Rey has dumped him. And so easily. So willingly._

_And what’s worse he listened to Snoke. The man who he was slowly but surely distancing himself from, with Rey’s help - even though she didn’t know it. He was finally edging himself free from Snoke’s manipulative clutches. He’d started to stand up for himself, to say no when Snoke ordered him to deal drugs to students. To say no when Snoke offered him drugs. To refuse when Snoke told him to use any means necessary when collecting debt students owed. He was refusing to be Snoke’s puppet anymore._

_He was breaking free, right up until he went and ruined it all and let Snoke right back in his head. He let him whisper his poison and he’d listened. And reacted and it cost him everything._

_Anger takes over and he starts smashing the bottles on the counter, causing Freddie to scurry off and hide. Afraid as Ben throws glasses and bottles at the wall and the floor. Afraid as Ben screams in agony until his throat was raw._

_She’d left him. She didn’t want him anymore._

_The anger and disappointment he’d seen in her beautiful hazel eyes as she glared at him makes him sob as he falls to his knees, hands bleeding from cuts. But he doesn’t care, nothing matters. Not anymore._

_He grabs the sole survivor of his rage - a bottle of his dad’s favourite rum and walks back upstairs like a man possessed._

_Nothing matters. Nothing else matters at all._

_He swigs the rum straight from the bottle as he grabs the first set of car keys on the hook. It’s not his Mustang, he doesn’t even remember where those keys are after he got home._

_With more alcohol fuelling his fury he climbs into his mom’s Lexus. He knows what he’s going to do. With the bottle of rum sitting on the passenger seat he makes his way out of the garage and down the drive, through the gate and out onto the road._

_Not even far from the house he plows the car into a tree. Head on, crumpling the front end and colliding with the airbag. Damnit, he’d put his seatbelt on automatically._

_New outrage fills him as he throws off the seatbelt and shoulder barges the door open, grabbing the still in one piece bottle of rum from the footwell and falls out of the car._

_There’s blood pouring from his nose, his shoulder and middle hurts from the seatbelt, there’s blood all over his ripped jeans and he’s sure his wrist might be broken but all the same he staggers back to the house._

_Blood drops leave a tragic trail as he makes his way into his parents bathroom and swipes his mom’s prescribed painkillers - she always keeps a pot at home in case she forgets to pack them in the capital._

_He downs them as he makes his way upstairs to his bedroom until he comes to a stop in front of his desk. Eyes fixed on Rey’s Christmas present._

\---

Present.

He’s feeling tired, his eyelids are heavy and it’s as if his body is slowly shutting down. Everything feels as if it’s in slow motion. Maybe it’s the pills. Perhaps it’s the booze. It could even be shock.

Bile races up his throat and Ben doesn’t even try to make it to the bathroom. Instead he just throws up on the floor at the foot of his bed, a distraught sweaty bloody mess. His pulse is racing as his chest heaves, tears spilling down his cheeks.

He can’t do this anymore. He just can’t. It’s simply too much. Too much pain, too much hurt. Too much loneliness. He’d thought he’d found someone who understood him, who knew the emptiness he feels, but clearly he was wrong. She’d chosen her friends over him. Deep down he knows that there’s nothing going on between her and Poe. He knows that. Yet he still let Snoke in. To mess with his mind, to use his fear, worry and vulnerability against him.

Staggering to his feet, body screaming in protest from his possibly broken bones, he makes his way into the bathroom. Slowly looking up, his face is deathly pale apart from the dark bags, swollen red eyes and blood. Even his usually red lips appear dull. He looks like death. He feels like death. He chooses death.

He opens the cabinet and retrieves a cheap plastic razor, you’d have thought that his parents wouldn’t allow such an item in his possession but like most things when it comes to their son, they simply don’t know. Now his heart is beating even faster, stomach churning too.

In the pristine, sterile white of his en-suite, with one of the blades from the broken razor in his hand Ben gulps heavily, before taking a deep breath.

Blood is all over his hands, dripping from the tips of his fingers as Ben stumbles back into his bedroom. He feels lightheaded and his heart feels like it’s trying to break free of his chest. His eyes are blurry with tears as he sways on his feet, one hand gripping the edge of his desk as the other searches for his phone. Found it.

He can feel himself going, unconsciousness clawing at him as he punches in his passcode. He pulls up his messages. Rey is at the top. Of course she is, she forever will be.

**To: Rey**  
**Im sorry. I will love u forever. Bye. x**

He presses send and drops the phone back onto the desk next to her Christmas gift. He wonders for a bitter moment if she’ll care. If she’ll mourn him when he’s gone. He morbidly hopes she does. He wants her to feel as devastated as he does.

‘Ben?’

His brows furrow at the sound of her voice. His mind must be playing tricks on him. His dying mind really is a cruel bastard.

‘Ben. What have you done?’ She sounds panicked and he’s sure he can hear footsteps. But she’s not there, she can’t be. Can she?

Slowly he turns, woozy and wobbly, confusion settling in when he sees the look of horror on her face as their eyes meet. She really is there.

‘Rey?’ He croaks and then he’s falling, everything is fading into black with the sound of her screaming his name as her hands reach for him.

\---


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter contains attempted suicide

\---

‘It’s got to be Snoke. I just know it, you know. I’ve seen the way he looks at Ben. It’s predatory.’ Rey murmurs as she and Poe talk quietly next to his car.

‘You don’t think he’s……. You know. Touched him, do you?’ Poe whispers, eyes widening with fear for his friend.

‘I hope to God he hasn’t. But I don’t know. Ben refuses to talk about him. Any time I mention him he shuts me down. I don’t know what to do.’

‘Maybe we should think about going to the police.’ Poe suggests, chewing his lips together.

‘Yeah-’

‘What’s going on here?’ Ben snarls coming to a stop next to them and Rey springs back.

‘Oh hey Ben.’ Poe smiles, straightening up.

But Ben doesn’t reply to Poe’s greeting. Instead he pulls his arm back and punches Poe right on the nose, sending the jock sprawling backwards into the slushy snow.

‘Ben! What the fuck?’ Rey screams in shock, glaring at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck did you just hit him?’ She hisses at him, eyes filled with anger as she crouches down next to Poe, helping him sit up as blood trickles down his top lip.

‘I know what’s going on. Between you two. Meeting up behind my back.’ Ben growls down at them and Rey is exasperated.

‘What? Nothing is going on. We’re just friends. Poe’s gay for God’s sake. You know that. You’re fucking crazy Ben.’ Rey spits at him, looking between her confused looking boyfriend and her friend as he holds his nose.

‘I--I…….. But-- but-’ Ben mutters, stumbling over his words as he looks across the parking lot towards the building.

‘But nothing. I can’t be with you. Not when you can do this. Not when you can attack your own friend, whose only crime is caring about you. It’s over Ben. We’re through.’ Rey tells him, tears flooding her eyes as she looks away, fighting back her tears.

‘Rey-’ Ben mumbles stepping backwards as if she’d just struck him.

‘Just go Ben. I don’t want to even look at you.’ She speaks to the ground, unable to look at him, because if she does she knows she’ll see how broken he is.

She hears Ben let out a gasp before he turns on his heels and sprints off. Rey lets out a shaky breath as she looks up at the crowd who’d formed amongst the cars.

‘What are you all looking at?’ She shouts, helping Poe to his feet, just as Finn and Rose arrive on the scene, full of questions.

She hears a car speed off out of the parking lot, tyres screeching and horn blaring.

As Poe is tended to by their friends, Rey has a feeling and she looks over at the school building, finding Principal Snoke standing on the steps with a satisfied smirk on his craggy old face.

‘Rey are you okay?’ Rose enquires, placing a hand gently on her arm, drawing her attention.

The tears of shock and anguish begin to spill from her eyes and she fights to keep her sob inside, so she simply shakes her head and Rose pulls her into her arms, hugging her tightly.

She already regrets it. She’s reacted on impulse and shock. She shouldn’t have dumped him. Not there and certainly not like that.

‘I need to speak to Ben.’ She mutters with a sniffle, wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

‘You should let him calm down first. I saw the way he raced off out of here. I don’t think he’s in the right frame of mind right now.’ Finn says and Rey’s stomach churns uncomfortably.

That’s what worries her.

While things between her and Ben had been going great, his drinking and drug use was a huge concern for Rey. She’d tried repeatedly to get him to open up to her about his substance abuse, and the reasons for it. But he always bats her concerns away.

And now with him in such an emotional state Rey worries that he might do something stupid.

But she doesn’t want to end up fighting with him. His flash of temper towards Poe has scared her. So maybe she should let him cool down for a while. Instead she heads to Rose’s with Poe and Finn.

\---

‘Are you okay?’ Poe asks when Rey wanders off into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water and doesn’t return for a while. Her mind too full of thoughts of Ben.

‘Yeah. No. I dunno. And shouldn’t I be asking you that.’ Rey sighs, as she gestures towards his swollen nose.

‘I’m fine. I’ve had worse. So what’s up?’ Poe smiles cheekily, holding the towel of ice cubes to the side of his nose.

‘I think I was too quick to dump Ben. I just reacted. It was an impulse. I was just so shocked that he would do that, especially without even listening. But--’

‘But?’

‘After he left I saw Snoke watching. He was smirking. Like he was pleased with himself.’ Rey says.

‘Oh.’ Poe mumbles, before adding, ‘Do you think he had something to do with it?’

Rey arches an eyebrow at Poe.

‘Yeah he does.’

‘I just wish Ben would speak to me.’ Rey sighs, before realising why he might not right now.

‘I should go, see if he’s okay.’

‘Do you really think that’s a good idea?’ Poe cautions.

‘I’m worried. I’ve never seen him act like that before. Not even when Hux crashed his party. There was something off about how he reacted. Like-- like-’

‘Like someone was in his head.’ Poe finishes for her and Rey nods.

‘Yeah.’

‘Come on then. I’ll give you a ride.’ Poe offers, placing the towel down on the counter.

‘Do you really think that’s a good idea. Me and you turning up together?’ Rey queries.

‘Rey. Ben knows I’m gay. He knows there’s nothing going on between us. Besides, he’s my friend. I want to make sure he’s alright.’ Poe explains and Rey nods with a small smile.

But nothing Poe says will ease the feeling of dread that’s settled in her stomach.

\---

After saying their goodbyes to Rose, Paige and Finn, Rey and Poe head off.

‘Oh my God is that a fire?’ Rey gasps, pointing through the windscreen at a car in the ditch on the side of the road near Ben’s house.

Poe pulls over and they dive out.

‘Careful!’ Poe yells as Rey dashes towards the car, while he pulls out his cell to call for the emergency services.

‘It’s Leia’s car. But I can’t see anyone. The drivers door is open.’ Rey shouts backing away from the burning wreck while Poe speaks on the phone.

Rey looks down and spots blood in the snow and spins around in the direction of Ben’s family home. Her heart leaps.

She doesn’t say anything as she starts running up the road, hearing Poe calling out her name. But she doesn’t stop. She can’t stop. The feeling of dread is getting bigger and bigger.

Despite the slippy road and the snow that is now gradually falling she runs as fast as she can. Her lungs burning and her heart pounding. Her mind is awash with panic. She knows that something terrible has happened.

She races through the open gate, nausea swirling in her belly at the sight of the blood staining the snow pink. Halfway up the drive Freddie comes bounding out of the house, yapping at her.

‘Hey Freddie.’ Rey gasps breathlessly as she heads inside, the pup trailing after her.

The house is eerily silent, as if there’s a dark cloud hanging over it.

‘Ben?’ She calls, but her voice barely carries with how out of breath she is.

Unsurprisingly there’s no reply. The blood drops that she’d followed continue into the house, only now their smeared thanks for Freddie’s paws.

‘Where is he bud?’ Rey mutters down at the pup as she sees blood trails going off in different directions.

Freddie trundles off towards the stairs and Rey follows.

She’s nearly at the top of the stairs when her phone vibrates in her coat pocket, but she’s not got time to look at it. Not when Ben is injured, possibly seriously.

Rey steps into his doorway and her heart skips a beat of relief when she finds him standing there.

‘Ben?’

But she realises right away that there’s something even worse wrong given the way that he’s swaying. And the way blood is trickling from his hand which causes her to look down at the floor and she spots the empty medicine pot on the floor.

He doesn’t react to her.

‘Ben. What have you done?’ She cries hurrying forward as he slowly turns to face her, horror on his face, no doubt matching her own.

‘Rey?’ He gasps as he starts falling, eyes rolling into the back of his head, unconsciousness taking him.

‘Ben!’ Rey screams grabbing him before he crashes to the floor, taking her with him.

They fall into a heap on the floor and Rey’s mind is reeling as she scrambles out from beneath him, eyes unfocused as they scan over his body, but as if on autopilot she shifts him into the recovery position.

‘Ben what have you done? Ben, please!’ She cries, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulls her phone from her pocket, fingers all clumsy as she tries to punch in 9-1-1.

‘Rey?’ She hears Poe’s voice outside of the room.

‘Poe! Help! Help!’ She calls out, looking down at her unconscious boyfriend.

Poe is in the doorway in moments.

‘Oh my God.’ He gasps running into the room and Rey can hear more footsteps on the stairs.

‘He needs an ambulance. I think he’s taken an overdose.’ Rey panics.

‘What’s going on?’ Luke asks as he appears in the doorway.

‘Oh my God Ben.’ He croaks, before instantly flipping into Sheriff mode, calling for an ambulance.

Everything after that is simply a blur for Rey. The paramedics are there in seconds having been attending the fire on the road.

She’s pulled out of the way by Poe, and the two of them stand there watching as Ben is injected, prodded and poked and moved onto a stretcher and hurried away.

While Luke calls Han and Leia, Rey hugs a whimpering Freddie while Poe hugs her, tears streaming down her face, her whole body trembling.

‘I need to get to the hospital.’ Luke informs them, looking sad and worried.

‘Of course.’ Poe replies and Rey nods absently.

‘Why don’t I take Freddie home with me. Keep him company.’ Poe suggests.

‘Yes. I should really check on Deetoo.’

‘What? Your nephew has just been taken away in an ambulance and your worried about your dog?’ Rey snaps angrily.

‘You’re right. Ben comes first.’

‘About time.’ Rey hisses and Luke blanches, but he knows that she’s right.

‘Maybe I should take Deetoo as well.’ Poe offers and Luke nods, pulling a key from his keychain.

‘Here. My key. Make sure everything is locked up before you leave, okay?’

Poe nods.

‘And the security code is 2187. Okay?’

Poe nods again, taking Freddie from Rey’s arms.

‘Come on. Ben needs us.’ Luke addresses Rey and he and Poe head out of the room.

Rey lingers a little longer, looking around at the chaos. The pool of vomit is still there, along with the blood, the painkiller pot had been crushed under foot and medical paraphernalia is also disregarding on the floor. She spots the Christmas present sitting on the desk, seeing her name on the card in front.

She steps over, fingers shaking as they brush over the card, fresh tears falling from her eyes and a sob escapes her lips.

‘Rey?’ Luke calls up the stairs.

‘Coming.’ She replies loudly, scooping up Ben’s phone from next to the card and present and running down the stairs.

\---


	15. Chapter 15

\---

Ben feels ashamed. Angry. Confused. Alone. It’s mid afternoon on Christmas Eve and he’s not spoken to anyone but the odd one word or grunt at the medical staff since he was brought in. Not to his parents, or his uncle. Not even Rey.

How can he put into words how he feels when he’s not even sure himself. So he just ignores them. All of them. Instead he just sits there in his hospital bed staring out of the window as the snow keeps falling. Letting their words fade into the background, swallowed up by his own anguish. Hoping that they’d all just go away and leave him alone.

Yet they keep trying. They sit there talking about pointless shit, trying to lure him into talking, before they go for the killer blow and ask him how he is, or worse why he did what he did. He doesn’t answer them.

Rey never asks why. She already knows. She knows what she did. She knows that she broke his heart. That she humiliated him. But he can’t be angry at her, not really. Not when he loves her with every fibre of his being.

He knows that the longer he stays silent the worse telling the truth will be, but in all honesty he doesn’t even know where to begin.

So for now he’ll carry on as he is. Ignoring everything.

\---

Ben pulls up YouTube on his iPad, and looks over the thumbnails of the recommended videos for him. His eyes lock on a particular image. It’s of his dad. His dad on a chat show in fact, posted only a few days ago. The day he tried to kill himself in fact.

His stomach churns as he moves the cursor to the video. His finger trembles as he takes a shaky breath. He clicks on the video, then the full screen as the room fills with applause.

\---

Han Solo nods at the audience, a awkward smile on his roguish face as Stephen Colbert introduces him. “Han Solo ladies and gentlemen. _The_ Han Solo, here on the show, right now.”

The audience settles down as the two men turn their attentions to one another with Han sitting back in his chair.

“How are you sir?” Stephen Colbert enquires.

“I’m good. Very good thank you.” Han replies.

“Now you’ve just finished a world tour. Millennium Falcon just wrapped up a one hundred and fifty date world tour is that right?” Stephen Colbert announces and the audience begins clapping again as Han nods, looking tired yet happy.

“Yeah. One hundred and fifty, that’s right. It was hard work.” Han grouses and the audience titters.

“And you finished last night here in New York.”

Han nods. ‘Yeah at Madison Square Garden.”

The interview carries on with Ben listening to his father answer questions about his career and Millennium Falcon’s new live album, which is why his father is on the show in the first place. He chose to stay in New York for promotion rather than come home to him. Bitterness fills Ben’s veins and he moves to turn the video off, but then something stops him.

A mention of him.

“Now you and your wife, Senator Leia Organa have a son.” Stephen Colbert declares and Ben pauses out of curiosity.

Han nods. “Yeah Ben.”

“Ben Solo. Now that’s an awesome name. Ben Solo. It sounds like a superhero name.”

“It does. You’re right  And he's a super kid.” Han smiles affectionately at his son’s name.

“And how old is Ben?”

“He’s seventeen.”

Butterflies form in Ben’s belly, nervous about where this talk of him is going.

“And which of you does he take after? Is he musically or politically inclined?” Stephen Colbert questions and Ben swallows heavily, does his father pay enough attention to know?

“He’s-- he’s both. Actually he’s one of those kids that’s really good at everything.” Han replies and Ben’s eyebrows lift in surprise at his father’s description.

“So he’s musical, academic and athletic?”

Han nods. “Yeah Ben's really smart. He’s a grade A student, he’s on the honor roll. He’s on the field hockey team, he’s really good at basketball, swimming and track. And he can play all sorts of instruments.  He puts me to shame to be honest with you.”

“So he’s really talented?”

“Definitely more than me.” Han snickers and the audience chuckle alongside the host.

‘No!”

“Yes. Seriously he’s a way better musician than I am.” Han tells them and Ben feels his face burn as he grips the iPad, his pulse getting quicker.

“Is he in a band? Or wants to be? Does he want to be a musician?” Stephen Colbert asks and Ben gulps.

“He wants to be a film composer.” Han states proudly and Ben lets out a gasp, he didn’t even know his father knew that.

“Wow. That’s amazing.” Stephen proclaims as the audience cheer.

‘Yeah, he can play guitar, piano, bass, drums, sax, sitar, mandolin, harmonica, trumpet, whatever. You just give him an instrument and a couple of weeks and he’ll be able to play it.”

‘Really?”

“Really. He’s got such a wonderful musical ear.”

“Like his father.”

Han shakes his head. “Oh no he’s better than me. Way better than me. I’ve just been lucky. He’s got the real talent.”

“Do you ever play together?”

A wry smirk spreads across Han’s face as he shakes his head. “No, no. He’d upstage me. Even when he was a little kid he was a better guitarist than me.”

“No way?”

Han nods in response. “Yes. He’s an incredible musician. I’m really proud of him.”

“So you’ve never jammed together?”

“No, no. But that’s on me not wanting to be upstaged by a kid.” Han replies wryly.

“Does he ever go on tour with you?”

“In the summer he sometimes comes out when we’re on tour, when there’s no school.”

“And did he come out on this tour?”

“Yeah he came over to Europe, hung out with the guys for a couple of weeks. Played during the soundcheck.”

“But not with you?”

“Not with me. My ego couldn’t take it.” Han snickers playfully.

Ben’s chest tightens. For two weeks he and his mom joined his dad on tour in Europe. He’d expected to get to spend some quality time with his father, but to no surprise that didn’t happen. Instead he spent most of his time hanging out with the roadies or Chewie. His mom occupied nearly all of his dad’s free time, other than the occasional excruciating family meal.

“So he did soundcheck for you?”

‘He did. And he didn’t know that Leia and I were watching.”

“Now is he going to be angry about this?”

“Oh god yeah he’ll stop speaking to me.” Han answers and Ben bites his lips together.

“But we’re doing this all the same.” Han adds.

”So this is your son Ben, performing Selena Gomez’s Hands to Myself during Millennium Falcon’s soundcheck in London, England. And he’s singing right?”

‘Oh yeah. He’s got a great voice. Better than mine.”

“Here it is. Han Solo’s son Ben Solo with Millennium Falcon.” Stephen introduces to the camera.

The screen fills with mobile footage of him up on stage at The O2 arena in London and the room is filled with his own voice, heartbreakingly singing about dark sexual desire.

He doesn’t know when the tears started streaming down his face as he lets out a gasp at the sound of Stephen Colbert’s audience giving his performance a rather thunderous applause and whooping cheers.

“Wow! Wow! That’s your son.”

“That’s my boy.” Han almost grins, and Ben has never seen him look so proud.

“That was incredible. And he’s only seventeen.” Colbert enthuses as the reception dies down.

“He was sixteen back then. And he’s going to hate me for that. He’s never seen it before.” Han adds as an afterthought and gets a laugh out of it.

But Ben’s not listening anymore as he places the iPad down as he throws the covers off and shuffles awkwardly out of the bed. As a result of driving into the tree he’d broken his wrist, cracked a couple of ribs and even broke his ankle - yet somehow he’d still managed to walk from the vehicle.

He stumbles toward the door, tears still falling from his eyes. A single minded purpose to his desperate effort. He yanks the door open with his free hand, swaying slightly after forgoing his crutches.

‘Dad.’ He croaks, voice broken along with his all of his resolve.

Han catches him on his way to the floor, a sorry sobbing mess.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I tried to write the immediate aftermath of Ben's actions but I just couldn't find the right words and I didn't feel comfortable with what I was writing so I decided a couple of days jump to a moment of understanding for Ben would fit better. Hope it was okay? Let me know.
> 
> Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, comments and kudos' given this fic.
> 
> I guess there might just be an epilogue to add and this story is complete.

\---

‘Hey.’ Rey murmurs as she steps into the doorway of Ben’s hospital room.

Ben pulls his earbuds out as he shifts to sit up a little straighter and a grimace crosses his face as pain shoots through his ribs.

‘Hi.’ 

‘Whatcha listening to?’ She enquires nervously, stepping further into Ben’s private room.

‘Oh uh, Wilson Phillips “Hold On”. It was my mom’s suggestion.’ Ben mutters, looking down embarrassed as Rey nods, biting her lips together, trying to hide her smirk.

‘I was going to say I wouldn’t have thought it was your sort of music.’ She teases, getting closer and closer to his bed and Ben snickers.

‘So how are you feeling?’ Rey asks and Ben looks away, taking a deep breath.

‘Sorry, stupid question.’ She quickly apologises and Ben shakes his head.

‘No, no. It’s okay. To be honest I don’t know. Not really. One minute I’m angry. Then sad. And the next I--I don’t know.’ Ben whispers, tears burning in his eyes.

Rey reaches forward and grips his hand, giving it a squeeze.

‘It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I get it.’ Rey informs him and Ben nods with a sniffle.

The two fall into a comfortable silence, with Rey gently brushing her thumb over Ben’s thumb.

‘I told-- I told my parents everything. About Snoke. About his abuse. About the drugs and drink. Everything.’ Ben eventually says in a careful, measured tone.

‘Oh. That’s good isn’t it?’ Rey murmurs, swallowing heavily.

‘They called the police. He was taken in for questioning last night.’ Ben explains, not looking at her and instead focusing on the bedding covering his legs.

‘That’s good news Ben. That’s really good. Now he can pay for what he’s done to you.’ Rey tells him with a warm smile as he gives his own faint smile, but there’s still a sadness in his eyes.

‘Yeah.’ He mutters and Rey’s brows furrow slightly.

‘You don’t think so?’ She asks tentatively.

Ben works his mouth as if he’s debating what to say.

‘I don’t know. I know I had to tell them. They deserved to know. But-- but he was……,’ tears begin trickling down Ben’s cheeks, ‘but he’s been in my head for so long, ever since I was a little boy, long before he was my principal that I-- that I…… that I don’t know how to feel.’ Ben admits, brushing the tears from his cheek with his uninjured hand.

‘And that’s okay. It’s okay to be unsure. To not know how you feel. It’s normal.’ Rey tells him, hoping that her words are helpful and wanting him to look at her.

Ben takes a shuddering breath, slowly exhaling. 

‘I need help.’ He confesses, nodding slowly to himself, tears still falling from his eyes.

‘I can help you.’ Rey offers, her own eyes flooding with unshed tears as he turns his head to look at her and she can see heartbreak, torment and sadness in his always so expressive eyes.

‘I know you can. I know, but-- but I think, no I know, I need to see a specialist. My mom mentioned about me going into a treatment facility.’

‘Okay. That’s good.’ Rey nods, blinking back her tears and swallowing down the lump that’s formed in her throat.

‘In fact she did more than mention,’ Ben glances at Rey, before looking away, ‘I’m leaving for Florida tomorrow.’

‘So soon.’ Rey mutters to herself but Ben hears it.

‘I’m sorry.’ He offers in apology.

‘No Ben, you don’t need to be sorry.’ Rey tells him and they fall into an awkward silence.

‘Um, how long will you be there?’ She mutters, biting her lips together as she awaits his response.

Ben sighs as he slowly looks up at her, their eyes meeting.

‘Three months initially. Maybe more.’ He whispers, his voice laced with emotion.

Rey nods, fighting back her tears as she licks her lips.

‘I don’t want to leave you.’ Ben mumbles, looking at her sadly.

‘If it’s going to help then you need to go.’ She tells him.

‘But I don’t want to leave you alone.’ Ben protests.

‘I’ll be fine. I’ve got Finn and Rose and Poe and everyone. I won’t be alone. I just want you to get better.’ Rey says, trying to sound encouragingly.

Ben looks at her, his eyes full of unshed tears and sadness and Rey wants nothing more than to comfort him. To pull him into her arms and tell him that everything will be alright.

So she does just that. She climbs onto the bed with him and pulls him into her arms and lets him cry his heart out.  
\---

‘Oh! We can come back.’ Leia exclaims when she steps into the room and finds Ben asleep in Rey’s arms.

‘No it’s okay.’ Rey replies softly, smiling warmly at Ben’s parents as they usher quietly into the room.

‘Is he okay?’ Leia asks quietly as she takes the seat Rey had vacated while Han stands beside her.

Rey nods, smiling down at Ben, his head rested on her chest. She runs her fingers through his hair, soothing him even in his sleep. But he quickly stirs, blinking slowly and grimacing in pain.

‘Hey darling.’ Leia coos, stepping over to him and brushing his hair from his face.

‘What-- what time is it?’ He mumbles, not even bothered that his parents found him sleeping on Rey.

‘Dinner time. And as it’s Christmas Day we brought Christmas dinner to you.’ Leia gestures to the bags that Han is holding up.

‘There’s enough for four.’ Leia cuts Rey off just as she’s about to excuse herself.

‘You’ll stay right?’ Ben asks her and she smiles affectionately.

‘Of course.’

\---

‘I didn’t even know you were going to be on Colbert. Sometimes Han you never tell me anything.’ Leia scalds her husband after the talk turned to the hugely positive response to Ben’s videoed performance on the late night talk show.

‘It was a last minute thing. You know me, I live on the impulse.’ Han snickers as Ben and Rey share playful little smiles mocking his parents.

‘Yes well, sometimes I wish you wouldn’t.’ Leia admonishes him before sipping her paper cup of wine.

‘You know everyone’s raving about you kid.’ Han turns his attention back to Ben, who in turn gives a faint smile, face blushing.

‘That’s cool.’ Ben mutters looking away, embarrassed.

‘And the interview has had millions of views on YouTube. You’re a hit.’ Han enthuses.

‘That’s great.’

‘Han leave him alone. Look you’re embarrassing him.’

‘You’re not embarrassed are you son?’ 

‘Uh, no. No.’ Ben shakes his head, but the tips of his ears are reddening.

‘I just can’t believe no-one at school mentioned it to you.’

‘Maybe they don’t watch late night chat shows. You know what the kids are like these days. It’s all Netflix this and YouTube that.’ Leia points out proudly as Ben bites his lips together to stop himself from smirking at his parents conversation.

It’s been a long time since they’ve all sat in a room and all been somewhat civil towards one another. And because Ben knows that they’re trying their best for his sake he appreciates it all the more. 

‘The video is on YouTube sweetheart.’ Han drawls, shooting his wife a quirked eyebrow.

‘You know what I mean.’ Leia huffs, giving her husband a side eye.

The four of them fall silent as Gremlins (Ben’s favourite Christmas movie) plays in the background. Rey is snuggled up against Ben’s side, eyelids feeling heavy as she tries to watch the movie, but she’s fighting a losing battle and drifts off to sleep.

Ben gazes down at Rey and for the first time in his life he feels truly happy and free, and it’s all because of her. Because of her belief in him. Because of her unshakeable truth. Because of her love.

It may have been a fucked up journey to get to those feelings and that freedom he’s feeling, but in a strange almost therapeutic sort of way it was worth it.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Unbeta'd.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, comments and kudos given during this fic x
> 
> This is it. The end.

\---

The last day of summer break

Ben spent five months in Florida at the treatment facility before returning to Washington State and almost straight into Snoke’s trial. Three weeks later Snoke was found guilty on all charges and then sentenced to the maximum prison term.

Ben had then spent the summer holiday hanging out with Rey, Poe, Finn, Rose and company, including a three-day road trip to Canada. He’d also composed and recorded some music, and at the insistence of his friends he even uploaded a couple more songs to his newly created YouTube channel and had been approached by two record companies. But Ben had turned them down, preferring to live his senior year to the fullest alongside his family and friends.

He’d also not smoked, done any drugs or drank in nearly nine months.

‘So I’ve been thinking.’ Poe declares as he stretches his arms above his head, a naughty twinkle in his eyes.

‘Oh no, that’s not a good thing.’ Snap chuckles.

‘Go on. What’s been busting your brain.’ Jess smirks.

‘I’ve been thinking that it’s been over nine months since we last did it-’

‘Oh no.’ Finn groans, rubbing his hand over his face as the other share some puzzled looks.

‘What?’ Rose questions with a shake of her head.

‘Rice purity tests.’ Poe blurts loud and proud.

‘Poe! Really?’ Rey huffs.

‘What? I want to know if I’ve caught up.’ Poe shrugs as if it’s nothing.

‘Honestly do you think it’s appropriate to make Ben tick those boxes?’ Rey snaps and Poe’s face falls as he looks over her shoulder at Ben.

‘Ben, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay. It’s fine. I don’t mind.’ Ben answers and Poe gives a small smile as Rey turns to face her boyfriend.

‘Are you serious? How is that fine? Making you recall those things.’

‘Rey it’s just a quiz. It doesn’t mean anything. I’m not going to suddenly start wanting to drink again because of a dumb quiz. Besides I want to know desperate Poe has been to catch me up.’ He smirks with a quirk of his eyebrows as he looks at his best friend.

‘I have not been desperate.’ Poe protests and Paige sniggers.

‘Sure you haven’t.’ She adds as Poe looks offended.

‘How are we going to know what scores we all got last time? To know if we’ve beat them?’ Tallie questions as she looks around the group.

‘Well luckily for you I knew that this day would one day come around, so I wrote everyone’s scores down.’ Poe smiles.

‘Weirdo.’ Saile winks at his friend and Poe rolls his eyes as he pulls out his mobile phone.

‘Go on then, what did everyone get last time?’ Kaydel asks and Poe finds the note he’d made on the taxi ride when he was full of shock and indignation at being beaten.

‘Okay. Jess got 72. Paige got 82. Sal got 77. Tallie got 83. Kaydel got 91. I got 69. Ben got 64. Rey got 90. Finn and Rose both got 88 and Snap got 72.’ Poe informs them.

‘So how do we know that people don’t lie?’ Kaydel enquires and it’s a fair question.

‘We don’t. I guess we’ll just have to trust everyone to be honest.’ Ben states, looking over at Poe.

‘What? I’ll be honest. What have I got to lose? You already beat me once.’ Poe shrugs and Ben knows that he’s telling the truth.

‘Alright then. Let’s do this.’ Poe grins widely.

They all pull out their phones and pull up the website, exchanging taunts and comments as they settle down to do the test.

In the end Jess nows scores 67. Paige 79. Saile 75. Tallie 79. Kaydel 88. Finn and Rose are now on 80 - which they were both giddy and proud about, while Snap is now on 68.

Jess snatches Poe’s phone to declare his score. ‘So let’s just see how slutty Poe has been these past nine months.’

Her eyes flit down at the screen and a smirk spreads across her face.

‘Come on Jess tell me.’ Poe begs, shifting forward on his chair in anticipation.

‘Okay, okay. Your current score is 50.’

‘Whoooooo, thank you Canada!’ Poe blurts loudly, much to the amusement of his friends.

As Poe settles down all eyes turn on Rey who squirms a little, nervous, yet knowing that she’s not on 90 anymore, but anxious about what it is now.

She chews the edge of her thumbnail as she hands Rose her phone and watches as her friend clicks for the score.

Rose’s eyebrows shoot up her forehead as she looks at Rey wide eyed.

‘What?’ Rey mumbles, all expectant eyes on her.

‘Wow. You got 50.’

‘What? No way. Give me that.’ Poe instantly barks, snatching Rey’s phone from Rose’s hand and staring down at the red number.

‘Well you’ve been busy.’ Jess teases as Rey blushes, glancing at her boyfriend who places his hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

‘Damn, you know what this means. Solo has still won.’ Poe huffs, with his arms across his chest and a pout on his lips as he Rose takes back Rey’s phone.

‘Perhaps.’ Ben snickers as he hands his phone over to Paige.

‘Twenty-nine. Fucking hell Solo, you dirty bastard.’ Paige states.

‘That’s impressive given that you were in rehab for five months.’ Saile says, looking impressed.

‘Wow you are a slut.’ Tallie teases and Ben looks embarrassed.

‘No, I’m just a guy in love.’ Ben smiles adoringly at his girlfriend while their friends make sick noises.

‘And this year is going to be the best year ever.’ He adds, this time to cheers and agreements as he leans in and presses a loving kiss to Rey’s smiling lips.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on what is sure to be a jumbled rambling of my insomniac mind :o)


End file.
